


Pissin' our pants yet?

by CherrySoulth



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 'Do as I said like I'm daddy', Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Attempted Murder, Betrayal, But we know who's winning, Characters who died in the universe might not die here, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, End of the World, F/M, Fanfiction, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Hurt Daryl Dixon, I like to play with tags :), Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Let's break Negan's shirt, Let's play games with Negan, Love, Love Triangles, Minor Violence, Murder, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan fucks the best, Negan-Alice-Daryl, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Daryl Dixon, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexy Daryl Dixon, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Swearing, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Tension, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySoulth/pseuds/CherrySoulth
Summary: You put your guard down because of it, trying to process, so you notice too late he's going in your direction. He hasn't seen you because he's coming from behind, but when you move he notices there's someone. The place is almost quite. But he doesn't say anything immediately, he waits for you to get on your new spot. After all, he loves to play.-Oh, so I have company! Come out, come out, wherever you are.......- Well! Look. at. you! .... You have a name pretty thing?





	1. The new order

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm pretty new here and this is my first work. I love to read and write but this is the first time I publish it. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so if I use some expressions wrong I will gladly read suggestions :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WITTER'S COMMENT: I'm doing changes and I fucked up a little with deleting a chapter, I'm sorry Layla! If you read this you might want to repost your comment. I'm still getting used to the system :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first episode I hope you guys love it! ^^

You are inside of an abandoned huge shopping mall. You guess it has not been checked up completely because of the big amount of walkers that should have been there in the past. People were grabbing stuff from places like this when everything started. It was obvious that things got pretty wrong here, broken windows and lots of gross remains, you could still see bones too. The main road just next to it, clear so far, all the cars on the parking lot which meant nobody got out of there alive or the ones who did were long gone.

You took the chance after looking at the surroundings. You parked the horrible car you were using, marked by oxide and one of the back windows has a crack on it. Not the fanciest thing to drive but probably not the first thing people wants to steal. It even has a low consumption of petrol so it works well enough for you.

Clearing up from walkers at your pass you manage to go around the mall without to much trouble. There is not that much food here, the place is mainly formed by retail shops but there is a couple of supermarkets and food stands inside and you collect from these last ones.

So you are walking through the clothes shops in the first floor after you have put enough food for a month in your trunk, where you have the rest of your stuff when you hear a couple of trucks passing by. You hide behind a column to watch and evaluate the situation you are now in. Soon you notice they are not alone. There are two vans with them and they are parking at the entrance of the building that, for good or bad has no longer doors. You start to think of a strategy to get out of there but you know they might see you through the windows if not when you start the car. You decide to keep hidden while listening to what is happening with the new arrivals to get to know how bad the situation really is. Hoping they might just grab supplies, if they are interested in any of the ones that are left, and then leave.

You hear that they are getting organized in the hall with they combat boots cracking glasses and rotten flesh at their pass. Then they stop and you can hear that someone is organizing the scavenging party if that is really what they are. You know you do not have to much time to hide so you look around and you move to another column, one attached to a clothe shelve, that gives you more room to hide and leaves you in a blind angle from the windows and the corridors outside the shop. Your idea is to get out from there when everybody is inside the shops but there's a couple of different footsteps going to your floor. 'Fuck my life!' you think for yourself. The adrenaline starting to accelerate your heartbeat. 

You know there is no way you will actually manage to get out of there without being noticed and you see you will not be able to do it through the windows because there is no good place to hang before jumping to the concrete. So you decide to stay hidden, trying to reduce your breath and your heartbeat. Probably they will not look too much in a luxury shop. Probably. After all, you're here just because you were curious. ' Fuck my fucking life!' You curse yourself inside for not getting the hell out of there after getting your supplies. You know how dangerous people can be. You lost your loved ones because of it. You get blocked for a second by the sight of blood in your memories. You hear a single person entering the shop, your heartbeat raises again and you contain your breath.

\- Look at this fancy stuff! -Says a deep baritone voice that makes you shive, in a way you wouldn't want to, to someone outside- All my wives are going to take turns to screw with me today!! -And he laughs in a way that you somehow like. 'Not the fucking moment to like no one! For the love of God!'-.

You put your guard down because of it, trying to process what he just said, so you notice too late he's going in your direction. He hasn't seen you because he's coming from behind, but when you move, trying to be as silent as possible. It does not quite work. You know he has noticed that there's someone because the place gets almost quite, he has stopped his advancing but you can hear the people moving outside. He doesn't say anything immediately waiting for you to get in your new position. After all, he loves to play.

\- Oh, so I have company! Come out, come out, wherever you are... -He sings while he starts walking slowly. You get paralyzed. You know there is no escape, sooner or later he'll catch you and you don't know what will happen next. But you don't move, maybe with the stupid hope, he thinks there's no one there. But he says- Com'on! I don't want to repeat myself! Show the fuck up, you dickless fuck!

You take your gun out of the side of your belt and you move fast to get in front of him pointing the gun straight to his head, holding it with just one hand. You don't have that much munition in you, nine bullets and munition for a gun you do not have, waiting in your car. But you do not know these people, not their intentions and you are not the kind to give up without a fight. You will leave without a kill if you can, though. 

\- Well! Look. at. you! You definitely don't have a dick, do you? -You look at the man in front of you. Alpha male with handsome features. With hard brown eyes, a big smile with dimpled chicks and even if his hair is pure black his beard is a mix of salt and pepper. Tall, more than six foot. Black leather jacket, red scarf and a wired bat at his shoulder. He looks like he's fucking trouble in person 'The kind of trouble I would have loved to bite on time ago' you think. But you don't look down even if you know he wants you to surrender- You have a name pretty thing?

You don't answer but remove the gun safe with the thumb without moving it from where you're pointing, to let him know you will use it if you have to but your eyes say: 'I won't if you don't'. You would be sorry for shooting such a handsome, but this is survival nothing is really personal.

\- Oh, that's cute! Are you really gonna shoot me!? -He asks with his smile not fading away any bit but with eyes in an irritated tone. Now he takes a step forward and you know for sure you will not shot him. 'Your mother will be ashamed of you' you think-.

\- Let me leave -You say, frowning. Not a nice situation, for sure. You know this can end really bad, you feel it in your bones that is why you can not move. 'I'm scared? I'm the one with the gun, why the fuck am I scared?' He does another step-.

\- Ooh! So you do have a voice! How rude of you not to answer me then...  -He says. You see him wetting de center of his lips with his tongue and now you know the kind of guy you have in front of you. 'I'm not scared. Intimidated? What the fuck am I feeling?'. He likes it, that you keep it cool in front of him. You can feel it in that deep grin he's giving you, he likes you. A lot. But that is just not going to happen. Two more steps-.

\- I'm not rude I just don't know who the fuck you are... -You say trying to not take a step back even if you almost feel his energy on the environment. If this was another situation... 'Fuck! What's wrong with you!?' you say to yourself-.

\- Hi, I'm Negan -He smiles. You lower your gun a bit, he is intimidatingly just four steps in front of you-.

\- I'm Alice -You don't know why but you smile at him, it is more a kind of nervous smile but still a damn smile. 'Fuck!'. Another two steps and he grubs your gun by the cannon. He is starting to get at the tip of your personal space, almost on top of you-.

\- See, that's a sweet name. Hope you are too -He says seeming to find the situation really funny- I hope this is not your Wonderland, Alice. Because we are about to take every last nice thing from this place.

\- Knock yourself out. Not the owner -You lose the grip on the gun and he puts it on the back of his jeans subjected by the belt, taking another step, he's now invading your personal space. 'I got it handsome you rule here' you think. If his intentions are the wrong ones you are fucked. You hear someone approaching really fast, pointing a gun to your temple- Threesomes are really not my thing, you know? -You say to the holder. And you hear Negan laughing-.

\- She's funny! Isn't she? -Negan says to the man on your side, who laughs back to him. Then you notice someone added to point you on your back-.

\- Definitely not foursomes -You keep your cool but you know if they do try to do what some male groups do these days, you will be better dead- You guys can do whatever the fuck you want. Just be sure I'm dead after, or in between, because I'll make you regret the day you were born. Ah. And don't expect me to do shit! -You say fuming. You thought this wasn't going to happen. Negan stops smiling. You expect him to grab you or something-.

\- Oh! That's a no-no, sweetheart we do not rape. I'm not gonna touch you... At least. Till you say so -He says with a badass tone. With that last statement, he gives you a smile and you raise a brow in a expresion that says 'what makes you think I want you?' but he winks at you- You have my word -For his tone, you believe him but you doubt a second before getting relaxed. You were getting ready to use the knives on your belt- Guys, come on, don't be rude. She's unarmed, aren't you? -They immediately low their weapons but Negan puts a hand on your hips just where you have the other weapons and he takes them- See sweetheart, things are easy peasy when everybody cooperates. Here my folks and I, are part of a community, the Sanctuary, a civilization with rules and all that good stuff! And you know what, rape is a shit I don't take in my house. Whoever does something as bad as that, ends up meeting Lucille here, the bad way! -He says, proudly talking, putting the bat between you two. A bat with a name, cool, you are curious about it already. Nobody puts a name to a weapon without a reason- You two will get along. We might just make a threesome one day - Your eyebrow gets to a height you didn't think it could reach 'What the fuck is he talking about? Is that a threat?'- Just kidding! You already said you don't like threesomes! -You guess it is his kind of humor- Back to where I was. The folks that came with me are the Saviours. If you work hard you'll become one of 'hem. Or you can be my wife - He opens his arms like if he wants you to hug him 'You gotta be kidding me...'-  I would love that!  -He winks at you. You don't smile but raise your brow again 'Become his wife? Bitch. what. the. fuck?'. Anyway, you like him somehow. You look around you, the guys are still there checking around looking for if there's someone else, giving you two some privacy-.

You understand so far he is a leader and for that tingly personality that he doesn't like defiance of any kind. But you feel a tickle in your body. You cut the last distance with him still in front of you. Your five foot with eleven put you just in the right height. He's facing you as he follows your movement. And you whisper near to his mouth.

-  Who said I'm joining? -Now you give him a playful smile. You don't like people taking desitions for you and you want to make it clear. He notices what's going on and chuckles.

\- So you do have nuts, uh? - He says like if that's something he loves and licks the inside of his cheek while chuckles. But you know that's because of how you did that. Privately. Showing him you understand his mind game but that you're not a sheep-.

\- I have, I guess -You say distractedly, getting some distance between you without breaking eye contact and something shines in Negan's eyes. He puts his left arm around your shoulders, to lead you. The couple follows you when they notice. You can see now from the balcony how the other Saviours are piling up things in the center of the hall-.

\- Dwighty boy, would you hold Lucille. Treat her with kindness, I think she is a little bit jealous -Negan says passing the bat to a blonde guy that has his face half burned. You don't look at him too much, for respect. You know those things can create tension. Then Negar whistles and everybody turns to look up to where you are or goes to the center of the hall. Now you are kind of sure he is the leader- Saviours! Who are you? -Shouts to them. And now you have the time to realize that's something bigger than you thought. Every single one of the Saviours there answers in unison-.

\- Negan! -And you get it. You get what that means, what that community is. They are one. Submitting to a leader identity means total surrender. It reminds you of other great cults in history. They are Negan because they'll follow him no matter what. And dude, that's scary as fuck. You look at Negan and he sees you understand. He gets near you and whispers in your ear.

\- You're a smart ass... You do get it, don't you? -He asks making your body rise in goosebumps like a frozen breeze in winter. You do. And sadly you will  _accept_  it, maybe you even  _want_  it. Maybe you  _need to_  find a reason to keep yourself going, not just for the mere survival. Even if you are not completely sure how things work at least they look like they work. At least you are quite sure it will not end in a group suicide. You hope so.

-  Mhm -You mutter- I mean, yes, Negan.

\- Consider yourself saved then! -Civilization, community, laws... after so much time living in the law of the strongest, without rules. Just the instincts. Survive. KIll or be killed. It sounds pretty good, reliable, but not everything that shines is gold so you needed to be sure of it before compromising yourself or befriending someone. After all, you had been taught that trusting people normally does not lead to something good-.

\- Now. These are the rules: You provide for me. If you find something you like while we are collecting you can keep it. You obey what I say, you get rewarded. You don't, you get punished. Plain and simple. Are we clear? -You nod- So, you'll do what the others are doing just now. Useful stuff on the pile. See, - You start to think about your car. If he lets you keep stuff being in the community must mean you will get food. If things are not on your taste you can always flee when they don't look. Or maybe not. They could have harmed you, they have not - You'll team up with me. See what you got. Easy-peasy. Chop-chop guys!! -He says pounding with both hands the railing when he gets in front of it and all the Saviours move back to what they were doing. Dwight gives Lucille back to Negan before getting himself back to business- Shall we? -He says passing his left arm over your shoulders, again. You follow his lead downstairs-.

\- I have some stuff in my car if you are interested. Cans. Like a tone of them -He smiles, pleased. But keeps looking at the front. What else can you do? This is your situation now, better this than other people you are not with takes your stuff and leaves you without nothing. At the end of the day, what Negan says does not seem that much of a bad deal. Maybe everything is just a lie but they did not hurt you and they just look like the kind of people you use to hang out with. Well, maybe it was just the looks. 

\- Fat Joey! -A thick guy appears seconds later from one of the shops with a: "Where do you need me boss?"- See! Our new friend here, Alice, has some good stuff in her car. I want you to go and bring it here.

\- There are some personal things there. I rather go myself - Negan looks at you from up like 'Do not play with me. I'm not going to let you leave'- I'm not saying to go alone... I just-- I need to take care of it myself if you don't mind.

\- I'll go with you -He says, starting to walk you both out of the mall. You don't say a word while you get to the car- Jesus Chris! Were you going to get yourself closed in a bunker? Good shit though. You get good points for this honey! 

\- Good -You say while you take the rest of your stuff and put it on your bag-.

\- What about a: "thank you, Negan?" -'What a bossy asshole he is' you think for yourself- Or a kiss would be great. You boiled my balls getting that close before... -He gives you a seductive smile-.

\- Not happening -You cut him off- Thanks Negan -You look at him relaxed and somehow pleased, before heading back. You won't recognize it but that approach you did fire back you, deep. He smells masculinely clean, his scent got through your brain. It might get in your dreams. You're keeping up with your personal hygiene, at least you brush your teeth and use deodorant every day and wash every time it's possible but it's not as good as his and you wonder how they do it.

You help to pick up things from the first floor especially tones of comfy simple clothes but when you two put down the last bit and go to the next one, it results to be a woman underwear shop, one of the ones where everything has lace or silk or is sexy classy. You are about to get out thinking that Negan will not find anything useful there when you see him looking at something on a mannequin.

\- Sorry Negan but this is freaking awkward, I mean what the hell? -He turns over his heels raising his brows-.

\- I guess you didn't hear me before, I have wives that need my attention -At this point, your brow was starting to hurt 'Tell me he's not saying what he's saying'- What? You thought I would be single? -He chuckles- This big dick needs a lot of attention, apart from my ape-...

\- Okay, I got the idea -You cut him off with a roll of eyes and head inside of the shop- What are we looking for?

\- I thought you would leave -He says looking at you sincerely surprised-.

\- If you want me too -You take the leave but he grubs your forearm-.

\- It was genuine -He is serious- Stay. Why don't you grub something for yourself? -He says in a provocative way, doing that thing with his knees. You wonder how he manages to be doing that all the time without getting exhausted-.

\- Nah. I think I'll pass -You chuckle and he looks at you like ifor he had just seen the most weird thing- So, I'm looking for...?

\- Whatever you find nice in sizes M and L -You nod, at least he's not a dog that wants bones. You look around the shop putting stuff on a shop basket. It is a bit awkward but you take it like just another job- You could try them on, be my model. It would be cool as fuck! -You don't know why you couldn't contain it but your reaction is to show him your middle finger for over the shelves. You regret it immediately but you hear him laughing- Ok, ok, ok. -He stops laughing- But that's a no-no

\- Sorry, sir! - You say-.

When all the floors and shops have been checked and everything is in the middle of the hall it is time to put it in the wood boxes on the trucks. There is when you meet the other Saviours and their names. You like the diligence of Arat and the poor stressed up Joey. You hear a guy named Jared talk about someone called Jesus from somewhere. Hilltop. That guy seems to have some nerve. You think you will probably like him then if you ever met him.

Arat invites you to go on her truck, but Negan says you go with him as you are new. So you end up seating between Negan and Dwight. You don't know if you are supposed to talk but it doesn't matter because you hear the static of the radio before someone says:

\- Negan, we have a problem? -And the radio shuts-.

\- What is it? -Negan answers-.

\- Someone attacked the Satellite outpost. Everybody is dead -And you see how Negans' grin turns dark with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll be glad to read any comments :)
> 
> For the ones that had been here from the start, I hope the updates make it more enjoyable (I have some problems with the use of the times :') ).


	2. Match in the gas tank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the second chapter I'm taking my time writing as I want to put all the quality I can. Hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Updated.

That conversation lasted for a bit with details of the situation that left Negan silent all silent. You could feel the enraged energy emanating from Negan. You were about to say something but Dwight put his hand on your shoulder and said no with his head. You could see how Negan's mind was still working on it while he guided you through Sanctuary, he was talking to you and showing around but you could tell his mind was working. He seemed pretty comfy with it, so you supposed he was used to be on two things at the same time like a chess master that knows the next three movements of his opponent while he is moving his piece. 

You walked around almost shocked by the vision, with your mouth open mentally. Such a huge building full of people, alive, working like if the undead were not even a thing. And what surprised you the most, there were kids too. Kids! After all what you've seen happening around and Negan managed to keep them alive. You even got the thought that maybe somewhere in that huge building there could be a baby, born in this mess, but safe. Sanctuary felt like a safe place.

You noticed that everybody kneel when Negan passed near them. He is like royalty, not just a leader. You can feel that self-confidence oozed from every pore of his body and as nature leads us, you have become attracted by that since the moment you two crossed eyes. Sure, his attractive is more than enough for him to have anyone he wants but powerful confidence attracts people. As simple as that. That is what makes him a good leader, he makes people feel like he has the situation under control, so people rely on him.

Growing up as the daughter of a captain from the army you raise up in the orders of a leader. As cliche as that is, you know perfectly how to deal with the bad sides of it and to push soft spots. Your mum was an exceptional human being, a real survivor, but nothing prepares you for waking up being attacked by one of your mates as he died during the night. As much as she showed you how to manage people you are still not a hundred percent sure what you are dealing with. Negan has that mysterious vibe and he seems smarter than anybody you have had to deal with while being alone. It has not been that long ago from when you were prosecuted by a couple of freaking cannibals that thought you would make a good dinner.

 

* * *

 

Now you are in your designated room, pretty simple thing but it seems to you like a palace after where you had been sleeping the last months. Mainly abandoned trucks or cars until the one you left in the mall.  Basically, anything that could keep walkers and people away. Not always worked for the alive humans so your sleep was never deep, never really relaxed since you where alone. Things were really different when you had a group. 

Negan asks you to stay there while he's sorting things out for what happened with the outpost. Now you realize that if there is an outpost, and for the line of the conversation there is more than one, and the amount of "saved" people in the building, it has to be a really big amount of Saviors. Now you can kiss goodbye the idea of escaping this place. You are kind of sure that if this place works as you think, and for what you have just seen so far you are kind of certain of it, there is no way you are leaving by the front door alive. So this is your life now, at least till you find a way to leave if you want to. You are kind of sure you do not want to for now. Nothing awkward or warning has happened, yet. You go around exploring every inch of your new home because it is a home, with its own kitchen, bed and even a television. You have a wardrobe but not much to put in it so you decide to leave your bag inside for the moment. While you are thinking about how much you want to get a nice sleep in that bed, someone knocks the door.

\- May I come in? -You hear Dwight on the other side of the door-.

\- Yeah -You say turning to face him as he enters with a towel and toiletries on one of his arms-.

\- Negan wants you to get ready for tonight, shower and stuff... Umm... He said you can go to the market and pick up something cool in the clothes section -You wonder what is this all about and you look at him like 'Do I not look cool in this?' faking that you are offended. You wear a long brown jacket, a little oversized black T-shirt, jeans and military boots, everything is really used but it worked up for you so far- Negan said... he wants you to look more like... yourself -Indeed you don't look like you usually did. More like some generic person if there is one but that is the point, to look less like a fighter as possible. If people underestimate you there are more chances of getting out from trouble. You think he is going to say something else but he leaves the stuff on top of your bed and asks you to follow him with a gesture.

The market in Sanctuary is a place where people can exchange points for stuff as you have been explained by Negan already. You take a good look of the stands before catching up with Dwight, there are all types: pharmacy, devices, food, toiletries, etc. You look at the people around you and think 'Getting back to capitalism, uh?'.

Once on the clothes stand you find a pair of black fake leather trousers, an over the hips bordeaux red top and a black denim rocker jacket with some scratches. You grab another pair of military boots these ones have some height on the heal, three or four centimeters, and thin socs.

\- Do I have enough with my points from today for this? -You ask not sure to who will know that-.

\- This one is on the house -'Is it a reward or a owe me kind of thing?' you are not sure, you must be showing up your confusion as he says - We-the Saviours don't work exactly with counted points anyway... You earn what you take as Negan says. If you don't take too much here...

\- Oh... ok, I just need a couple of thigh holsters then and I'm done. If that's possible. My specialty is to shot knives, more than any other thing -He doesn't seem to mind-.

\- I'll find someone to look for it. You should get ready, I'm starting to get hungry -Without saying a word he heads back to the stairs and you hurry to follow him through the corridors, knowing for sure you will need to walk around to get to know the building. Once you pick up the stuff from your room he leads you through, again, to a community shower and waits on the other side of the door. You have good expectations on clean water but when you turn on the shower and steamy water comes out: 'No fucking way! Yoo-hoo!'  You scream mentally. You fastly get down the water and get rid of all the dirt in your body, feeling like you are washing some of your skepticism with it too.

After you get dried and dressed with your new purchases, you decide to fast dry the last remains of dripping water from your hair with the towel and make a single bride from the front to the neck, leaving a couple of tufts on the sides. You hear a knock on the door and you hear that unique voice.

\- Having fun there? -Said Negan with his characteristic chuckle- Do you need help? -Negan says with a second meaning, in a seductive tone- I can wash your back... Maybe you ca--

\- I'm done -You say opening the door finding him just a few centimeters in front of you with Lucille on his shoulder, like he does all the time- Is this enough cool for you?

\- Of course, it is, darling! You look stunning! You would do a hell badass of a wife! -He chuckles as you raise a brow and looks up and down on you- I knew it! That glare... -He makes like if he shivers- I knew since the second I saw you pointing me with that gun, that you, were something else... You have something that tickles--

\- You're talking about the fact that you think and I AM, smart enough to know how to play your game? or the fact that I'm cool as f-word? In which I would be surprised as I didn't think that was a requirement to join the team. Seeing some of your guys -You ask him looking right in his eyes, you hear a cracked chuckle on his throat- Though knowing by fact, all you have done until now is being nice to me. It has given me the impression that you think that because I'm a woman and I'm alone, I might be somehow inoffensive which means you underestimated me -You put your hands at the side of your hips- Quite offensive I have to say! Or you have second intentions which are not exactly offensive but bothering as I have no intention to become your entertainment - You put your hands in your mouth when you notice that slid out from your mouth. At this point, he's looking at you with wide-open eyes-.

\- Oou-holly shit!  I hope there's more smartass prate where that came from! -He does his thing with the knees and says with husky tone- I like you. I really do! I think you'll do great things here. And truly, I want to have your pretty face by my side, one way or another - He smiles getting his face closer to yours- I'm being nice to you because I kinda know if I do shit to you I'll not sleep well afterward - 'Yes, I would take that chance to open your throat' you think. Even if you know what he means. Quite sweet- Nah, you are kinda special. I'm not sure what... But I have that feeling that tickles my nut sack that you'll surprise me with a magic trick -He cuts off the short distance between you two with a wolf grin. You can breathe his scent and feel his breath over your ((nose)), it drives you crazy for a moment just enough to think about grubbing his face between your hands and kiss his lips slowly and that when he opens his mouth to answer your kiss you would kiss his under lip from one side to another before make it deeper. 'Holy shit! Those hormones giiirl!' You think. But you get back to the reality when you notice he smiles at you. You are looking at his lips not his eyes anymore and it has been so obvious that you feel like he knows what you just thought- I can't wait to see what you have for me, sweetheart -You look in his eyes again and blush as you start to feel a real need to kiss him. Then, unconsciously, you start to get closer to him. He cuts the last distance between you two putting his free arm around your waist and attracting you to him, getting closer to your lips.

\- Boss, I've been looking for you... -You hear someone behind him, Negan is now bothered, you can feel it on the tension on his body but you tap your hand on his chest to make him react. He moves and turns just enough for the other man to see what he interrupted- Sorry boss. I didn't notice you were in such good company. Hi, I'm Simon -Says him with a cheeky smile.

\- Hi, I'm Alice -You say a little bit too serious. You feel Negans' body language change to a 'Dude, fuck off!!' so you take a step back making Negan release you. He looks at you for a moment with deep eyes but turns immediately, flexing his legs and making a gesture like saying 'What an inappropriate moment, Simon' and gets back to smile.

\- Let's met the rest of the team, shall we? - Says Negan. As you don't move immediately he passes his arm over your shoulders to lead you and he looks Simon sideways over your head. As you two arrive the community area followed by that last one, every savior kneels to Negan. He asks you to stay behind him and listen carefully. So you do. Everybody keeps silence.

\- I'm pissed! -Says Negan in a harsh tone- This afternoon I was having my hot diggity dog moment after succulent scavenging and Simon here tells me, that some of my Saviours have been murdered while they were sleeping!!! Oh and that, THAT, pisses the fuck out off me!! My guys deserve at least to die fighting, not to be stubbed on their back while they are not looking! -He looks furious about it- Whoever did this, has to pay! So I want every search party putting all their asses to work hard on knowing which kind of DICKLESS shit did this to my men and to kill them all! Who are you guys!?

\- Negan!! -They all answer and Negan smiles proudly-.

After his speech you follow him downstairs to where the others are, he introduces you to the higher ranks of the saviors. You already know Arat, who gives you a nod in recognition while you walk around. 

\- You'll get to meet everybody else as the days go by. I don't want you to get stressed up with names just now -Negan adds with a smirk-.

You start to walk away from Negan as Simon and Dwight approach to talk to Negan. You don't want to get into other people business. You see that Arat calls you over with his hand. When you arrive she offers you a beer and you gladly accept it. 'Oh my... a cold beer!'

\- My mates and I here were wondering what's your specialty. We guess that if you are not with the wives by now, Negan must have seen something else than that pretty face on you -Says Gavin, one from the high rank that is in the group, sharing a beer. You get near Arat and take two knives from her belt and shot just behind Gavin. He turns to see that five meters from his position, on the dart game there is one knife in the bulls-eye and the other one a few millimeters on top of it-.

\- Yes, in fact, he sees something -Says Arat winking an eye on you-.

\- I guess you've sucked him off too. Do the bruises on your knees hurt, pussycat?  -Says a big dude with a bully face. You smile and you approach him- 

\- It must be harsh, that women don't like brainless assholes like you -You say with a cold smile in your eyes. He chuckles and approaches to grab your ass-. 

\- I know little sluts like you would do anything to raise and not have to do a thing - He says lowering his voice in a wannabe intimidating tone.   When he is near enough you stop smiling and punch him right in the left side of the jaw and again in the other side before he falls, with all your strength, leaving him k.o.

-That's not the way to talk to a lady. You pick - You say completely serious- Who's this? -You ask in a despectives tone, still breathing fast from the effort of knocking down a massive body, signaling the body.

\- His name is Davey - Says Arat, her eyes still wide open in surprise. You start to hear a slow clap on top of the silence and Negan gets in your vision with a smile on his lips.

-  Fuck. You have quite of a temper, don't you? Look! He's out of combat -He says almost laughing-  Remind me not to mess with you. I appreciate my balls -He says, invading your personal space. 'I fucking get it! You rule here.' You think for yourself relaxing the way you look at him- Someone take this poor fucking cunt to our dear doctor, please -And you see two guys fastly come to get him- Now honey, let's get you something to eat. That must have left you hungry -He says already leaving, but turns his face over his shoulder and says- Oh! but first things first. Who are you? -And then he turns completely. The silence is fastly made in the room. He wants that kind of social pressure on you.

\- I. Am. Negan -You say in a firm tone, knowing why he chooses this moment and not another. Being Negan means giving up your identity to be part of the team, doing things as a group, as Negan would. If you were not Negan, your attack to David would then had been an attack to Negan. So even if you didn't mean it, that was the only right answer.

\- That's true, you fucking are! -He smiles at you with a wolf grin- Let's see what succulent dinner my wives have made tonight -He says rubbing his hands.

Then you just follow him through all the building, going practically to the higher floor to arrive to his chambers. Where two beautiful women in elegant black dresses are waiting, leaning on the frames of the door. They both get surprised to see you but don't say a word.

\- I'm going to put myself comfy and then we can go - He makes a gesture for you to get into his room but you stay in front of the now open door. He makes a gesture with his mouth as a way to say 'Ok, don't come in then'. He takes his jacket off and does the same with his white T-shirt. Now you can see his well-formed back and some tattoos on his body, he's not too muscular but surely sexy as hell. Gorgeous. You want to kiss his jaw, his neck, his throat going down through his chest. Bite him, leak him. Now he is grabbing a clean one and says like who would do to a child because it's fun in a musical tone- I know you're staring -In which you look away in the direction of one of the wives at your right. They both are looking at you like 'poor thing'. You suppose because Negan cannot see them. You've seen their earlier reaction when he arrived. Fear. 'Why do they fear him? They are his wives'- You ok? Have you seen a ghost? -Says Negan just a few centimeters from you. Then you notice they are looking at the front now.

\- Yes. I mean... No. What are we having? -You say in a childish tone following his joke, letting him pass and following his way. 'Why is everyone so scared of him?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things go slow but good things take work and time. Leave what you think in the comments! :)
> 
> Updated! I hope you like the changes I made. I'll be checking all the episodes before posting number 6. Again. XD   
> I'm sorry if this is bothering someone that is waiting for the next episode but I was feeling the need of it, I'm quite inspired!  
> By the weekend I think I'll have everything updated and the episode ready. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos! xoxo


	3. I've always liked to play with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is chapter number three I added some stuff in it and I think some quality too. I hope you guys like it!

He has a nice living room, similar to his wives quarters that Negan showed you when he decided to "ask" himself to the wives to take the super with you two. The four ones in the room took a pitying look on you that would have pissed you off in another time. You were not sure what that look was for, anyway. Not that you cared at the moment.

All in black, grey and silver, champagne and gold. Except for the flowers on the table. Red velvet roses perfect as if they were from a picture. Everything looks like if you are not at the end of the world but in a luxurious house, except the windows that are the shake back to reality. You get surprised by Negan's classy ways, like with the wives. You would have expected something more like a gangster styled kind of thing; sexist, with stripers or at list a pool bar. Maybe because some of his guys look like that kind of lack of taste type of guy who prefers bulgar stuff and looks at a woman like pieces of meat to please them. Maybe you were just judging by experienced you did not know these people anyway. Because instead, you found this place more likely to be seen on a king private harem.

You liked motorbike gangs. Some of them were cool, even hot. You used to get sexually involved with a guy from a gang and flee before things got too serious. Or just emotional. It wasn't like if you were one of that kind of people who thinks everyone is under its league and of course you never dated someone if you thought so. Jus that you avoided to get emotionally involved with guys. Your mum had you at a young age as a consequence of loving too much a police cop. He ended up being shot when he tried to arrest a thief. That was one of the reasons for you to avoid romantic emotions around men, but a broken heart was the main reason. You had a boyfriend kind of thing once and you fell in love blindly. The guy was too broken or you were too young and unexperienced to help him at all. You tried your best ending in a useless effort. He had been your first and that always leaves a mark. You avoided drugs and weapons too, even though you knew some people inside the gangs worked on that. The percentage of drug dealers in motorbike gangs was really low but you happened to cross the wrong people a couple of times. 'Those were easier times' you think 'Or at least I hadn't had that much life-threatening situations...'

His wives are already seating on the table when you get back to reality. You notice that they are all dressed in black and high heels like the other two, they look like ready for a party in the hot spot club from the moment. But it seems to you like if you are in a funeral with that kind of tension from 'I don't know what to say', in the air. You think that someone else would feel uncomfortable because of that. Or maybe because Negan almost kissed you that evening after your first proper shower. But you like them, like someone that likes a bird that is in a cage. Beautiful. But some people feel the need to free them. And you are that type of person.

You do not understand how their relationship with Negan works. He likes to answer quite specifically, so you just have to ask a question, sit down and listen. But you do not know if it is a sensitive subject to break in your first night in this place. Especially in front of his wives. 'Six wives! He must be a hungry beast!' You think for yourself.

The wives almost do not say a word in all dinner and you just say the necessary to make Negan keep talking. You are in the need to know more about him, how he thinks. But he starts to talk about the attack to his outpost and the fact that it has to be a group running around his territory without him knowing who they are. The once that they know have no nuts the defy him this way.

\- So honey, what have you seen before you arrived at the mall? - He says before putting the fork with the last veggies in his mouth. The redhead wife, Frankie, looks at you for a second.

\- You mean you want a report of the situation? Or you just want a general concept? The second is that everything is fucked up but I've seen a couple of places where you can get interesting stuff, useless for other groups, useful here. If you want the first, well I need a map and to know where we are -You explain while you play with a pea. Sherry, at this point, asks if we are needing some time alone-.

\- No, it's fine, end your dinner sweetheart -Says in a gentle tone and then looks at you-  So. Hearing the way you said that, sounds like if you were from the army. Were you? -He asks genuinely curious but with his normal tone-.

\- My mum was. She taught me to be the tough mother fucker I am nowadays -For the way he looked at you, you understood he was wanting you to keep talking- She died a few months ago, along with my brother and I left the group where I was. No hard feelings, no shit, I just couldn't stand to care about someone else... and see them die too -Then you see something in his eyes like comprehension, something deep down his soul that he showed up for a second and put back the second after wherever he hides his feelings. 'Maybe we are not that different after all?'

After a chit-chat about all things that came to mind to the both of you after the wives had left, you find yourself thinking how easy everything seems to be working and that it has to be something wrong going on. There always is. You would love to believe things can be this good for real. Breaking the silence you excuse yourself, wanting to get back to your room. But he insists on escort you.

\- It's been a pleasure Negan. It was the best meal I had in a long, long time -You said to him when you were just a few steps from the door- Thank you. Have a nice sleep. I'm sure I will -You winked at him referring to the wives.

\- No goodnight kiss? -He says when you open your door, putting an arm on the frame with a smile, while you are entering backwards, facing him.

\- I don't think soo -You say arching your eyebrow while turning to take off your jacket and leave it into a chair.

\- What a shame! Maybe tomorrow... Goodnight darling -He says, staring at you for a second with a smile before he starts to walk back to the corridor. You stand there, hearing his footsteps getting away. It has been an intense day but what makes you happy for real is that it has been hours not worrying about the undead.

* * *

 

It took you practically seconds to fall asleep. Your chat with Negan had lasted until the morning for what you could see in a working clock on the wall and you were tired already from bad sleeping during months. When you are alone, time seems to lose its sense and you stop counting at some point, so you don't know how long you have been alone for real. You think it has to be at least six months for the seasons' change but still not sure. 

No nightmares, no dreams. You sleep in white, or at least that is the sensation you have. The sound of a knock in the door breaks your status of travelling nowhere. For a second you panic 'Where the fuck am I !?' Then you remember everything that happened the day before. This one, it's starting to break as you see in the sky through the windows, it is getting in a faded purple with orange in the horizon. You wonder which time it must be until you remember the clock. Half past six. 'Why!?' You ask yourself a little bit in the mood.

\- What? -You ask dry, opening the door-.

\- Good morning sweetheart... Uuuh... Nice panties -Says Negan, who's already resting his arm on the door frame. You remember now that you took everything off and just left your panties and top on. 'Like if the man hasn't seen a woman in a swimsuit'- You won't want to go out like that. I guess. So hurry up and dress, this is gonna be a busy day -You already started to dress before he ended the sentence- So. Today you'll go with Arat to check up the places you showed me yesterday. Better be good 'cause I'm coming too. 

\- I thought the king would be too busy doing... whatever kings do... if they do fuck all -You say all sarcastically-.

\- You think you're funny, uh? -When you turn to him you see he's not annoyed at all, he's almost chilled up-.

\- You look like you had a good fu--sleep last night -'Remember, he's not your colleague'. You think' while you end tying up your boots. Then you look to where he is and you discover he is looking at you like if he is trying to understand something difficult.

\- Are you... jealous? -He asks you, having a lot of fun with the question. You know he is joking- The candy shop is open for you too, darling. You just have to ask for your favourite sweet.

\- Jealousy is for insecure people or for people who see a cheating bastard on their couple... Besides... I should feel or have something for/with you for that to be possible. So no, I'm sorry for your ego but the answer is no - You answer getting to the door expecting him to move aside to let you pass but instead he walks to your direction- I don't want sweets either. You can get caries -'I can be metaphoric too' says your mind voice.

\- I know you're growing on me. Since the moment we met.. -He says with a hot voice that runs chills down your spine. 'What if I do? It doesn't mean anything is gonna happen' you say to yourself. He gets closer to your mouth- Besides... We do have something -And something gets lost in your head when you feel his breath in your mouth and you kiss him letting the passion follow his own path.

You put your hands around his nape between his delicious skin and his leather jacket. You let your lips smoothly caress his while you feel the wetness of the centre of his and you caress it with the tip of your tongue before you deepen the kiss. Then you stop for a second without letting him go, just to take between yours his lower lip. Without waiting any second you go back to attach your mouths again. While he grabs you by your thighs to put himself between your legs and then he moves to have your back against the wall. But when he puts his hand between your top and your hip a click turns a switch off inside your head.

\- Ok.ok.ok. You proved a point here -You say, breathless putting your mouth away. Then he softly lets you go-.

\- I'm not sure about that. I could go all day long to prove that I'm right. I'm always right. -He says without moving, proud, looking at you from up with a mischievous smile-.

\- I don't think that's gonna happen -Then you remember that's what you said last night. 'Be more true to your word if you want to be taken seriously'- What I mean is, stop playing with me. I don't want this mess. Just be with your wives and leave me out of it. -And as soon as you say that you leave your room like if a demon was hunting your soul. 'If you don't care, you don't suffer through. Shut up'.

Minutes after you have to ask a Saviour where to go to find Arat because you got lost. You find her near to a truck. Negan is already there giving instructions to everybody and you see some people getting in other cars and leading out. As soon as you reach to Arat, Negan gives you two a map and instructions, acting like if you are just one more Saviour. Exactly what you want. But you still have the taste of his mouth in yours and it's driving you insane. Too much time of abstinence.

You two will go in the vanguard of the comboy just behind Negan. There will be another four trucks which will be taking other routes with him, to get to other places near but you two will go to the abandoned school to see if there is anything interesting. After all, when everything started there were camps on the schools, from the special forces.

But you don't seem that lucky, you expected to find a God load of guns but it seems that the army left just a few of their man there and for what you can see they were attacked by walkers while they were trying to move the few survivors leave with the helicopter. You two start cleaning up the outside from walkers and decide to leave the inside of the building in case a herd decides to appear and you lose the chance to pick up the stuff from outside. 

You start checking the place for any weapons left on the floor and any car that might still be useful.

\- This one is fine! -You shout to Arat after checking the motor from a four-wheel, you look for the keys but they are not there- We might need to make a bridge, the keys are nowhere to be seen! -You see Arat putting a couple of assault rifles and some munition inside the cab of your truck.

Then, Arat and you start to walk to the unit for medical supplies, you open the door like the swat would do and a walker comes out after a few seconds, falling through the stairs. Just find himself stubbed with a thrown knife. You two enter and check if there are no other walkers inside. Clear and kind of clean. 

\- Pick up three plastic boxes -Orders you Arat. You walk outside in that direction of your van-.

\- Kayle, do you see anything? -You say communicating through the radio with the Savior that is looking with a sniper from a highway road, near where you are-.

\- Two lost souls, no horde. I see many walkers through the windows of the building. Be safe -Says him cutting the communications.

When you two have put the medical supplies inside the towing of the truck it is time for the school building. You find yourself face to face with a huge undead coming for you inside the science classroom. You cross his skull with your long knife just right through the jaw. After that, you start to check what is in there. You hear Art footsteps approaching to you.

\- What are you doing here? -Asks Arat looking like if you were waisting time-.

\- We need to pack this stuff, it can be useful -Arat raises her shoulders in a 'Fine' meaning gesture.

\- But later, let's keep going -She says. Then you two keep checking the building until you arrive at its little gym where the refugee litters are. So you start putting all the supplies; blankets, litters, dry food in piles next to the back door so you only will need to move the truck to the other side and make things easy peasy for you two. You don't forget the chemical material displayed in the showcases on the lab, so while Arat moves the car you try to pack it up in lab coats. Managing to not break any, you put them on boxes too.

When everything is on the back of the truck you two take a walk around that playground at the back of the building waiting for Arat to come with the four-wheel for you to drive it to find the rest of your group. Then is when you find some sort of flamethrower and you point to the school bus which is already a little bit fucked up and shoot for long. 'Just to see how the weapon works'. And for fun too.

\- Did someone hate school? -You hear Negan on a burst of laughter through your radio and in a couple of seconds Arat appears- I'm watching you through binoculars. I know you're having fun but stop playing with that shit. It might be useful.

You don't answer to the radio but roll your eyes as Arat gets down the car and walks towards you, along with the radio on her hand and a cheeky smile. Then, when you start to walk to her you hear a weird noise, like metal cracking and you two get to the floor as an explosion hits behind you.

-Are you psychotic!? -Asks Arat absolutely serious,  still on the floor-.

\- What the hell did just happen!? -You ask with your eyes wide open. Really confused, for a second you think you're being attacked-.

\- You did it, you silly bitch! -She says in a laugh to the deep of her lungs-  What are you surprised about!?

Then you look behind you and the bus you just burned is all messed up in pieces around the place. You two have been lucky to not get badly hurt or ended up dead by the shrapnel. You just have a few cuts, the same as Arat.

\- Was that supposed to happen!? -You ask even more surprised now that you understand what mess you made. She raises her arms like 'Maybe?'

\- Are you guys ok!? -You hear Negan on the other side of the radio-.

\- We are heading in your direction, are you under attack? -Says Dwight getting on the frequency. You hear the sound of their engines at the distance-.

\- No. I just bombed a school bus! -You say starting to laugh- Oh my God!  That was funny...

\- How old are you? Ten? -Says Dwight with humour- Be careful that sure called the attention of the walkers.

\- We don't see a big amount of them from here -Says Negan from the radio- Anyway. Pack whatever you found and get out of there because we can't see through the woods.

\- Yes, sir -You hear Arat answering- Seems we are done here -She says to you while she starts to walk to the truck.

You two put the flamethrower with the rest of the stuff and make sure everything is safe inside for the journey. Then you head to the road following her, you see through the mirrors that there are some walkers arriving at the place. 'What counts is not the amount, is their position and they are coming from everywhere'

When you two arrive at the point where the trucks were going to meet, you find a shady Negan staring at you like if he was going to fall on you like a lion. Instead, he just checks what Arat has on the back of the vehicle.

\- Well done! That's a good load! -He says still shady but with a fake smile. Then, when he moves back to his car, you notice that he is going to wait for you two to be alone to say whatever he has to say. And you know, it is not a car game- Alice you'll drive with me. I think we have to discuss the rules again -And like that without giving an option, he just jumps inside his car and put the engine on-.

You pop in and wait for being blamed but he reminds silent for a bit while you two listen to the music on the disc player.

\- What in the fucking fuck where you thinking!? -He says looking at you sideways- I don't think you are one of those kamikaze shit who doesn't give a fuck about dying. SO. Tell me, are you nuts? I would like to know before I put you in an important task...

\- I might seem nuts but you ARE a rude asshole. I didn't know that was going to exploit like a fucking balloon! - You say rolling your eyes. 'Well, I knew. But I thought it was an exaggeration from Hollywood films' Then he stops the car on a side of the road and with his arm out of the window makes a sign to the rest of the trucks to keep on their way-.

\- Ok, then you are just a reckless lady. You are out of the mission. No Saviours for you. I'll find you something to do inside. I can be a lot more of an asshole, just try me -He says looking at you directly-.

\- Hm, I think that's unbeatable. I think I'll pass, thank you -You say sarcastically looking at the front quite angry but when you look to him again he is giving you the 'no shit' look- Oh, 'cmon I thought you had a sense of humour -You say sarcastically again. He arches a brow, not smiling.

Then he passes his arm around your shoulders and puts two fingers down your chin approaching to you while he moves. Then he kisses you, somehow needy. You just melt as his kiss turns deeper and sensual starting to make the tension move lower in your body. Then you start to feel the need to get on top of him but instead, you just don't stop his kiss. He is such a good kisser. He slides his tong between your teeth and that just makes your control go away. But then you hear a growl as a walker gets near your side of the car and you stop kissing him.

\- 'cmon baby don't run away again -He says with a voice almost sweet sounding a little bit frustrated. You look at him again and this time it's you who keeps kissing him with your hands at the sides of his face-.

\- Well, but I'm not doing this here with a half-rotted undead dude trying to get into the car to eat our asses. Simply not my kink -And then you free yourself from his grab and put yourself comfy on the seat- And better don't look me down as one of your birds or be sure there will never be another kiss for you from me. Just bites and blood.

He doesn't say a thing but chuckles and starts the car again. When you two arrive at Sanctuary and you jump out of the car you hear what Simon explains to Negan. There's a place named Alexandria were the people that killed the Saviours on the outpost live. Then they laugh about someone named Gregori and Negan gives order to a group to go and kill those new people the next day.

You take the chance of him being busy to run away and go to the showers. It's not like if he will not know where you are if he wants to. He will know it but you need to get away from him. 'Don't let him play you around. 'Cmon you are stronger than that. 'Cmon this will be just for fun, no emotions implicated'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Leave your thoughts about it in the comments down below! See you guys soon!


	4. So what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just corrected some grammar mistakes, I like this chapter a lot I hope you guys like it too!!!

You get into the cubicle and open the water tap and only takes a few seconds to run hot. You wonder why you are letting yourself get carried away like that with him. You don't even know him. You can analyze some of his character traits by his conduct but you can't know how he is without being too involved. He does not have friends, only subjects and that's exactly the way he treats them.

But guys who need to exercise control above everyone are usually abusers at one level or another. Negan doesn't seem like an insecure person, although from the behaviour of his wives it seems obvious that there's something that's not right. And no, you never are the special case. If they do it to another woman they will do it to you, no exceptions.

They may do nice things to compensate. But they always do it again. Always. Things always escalate from simple jealousy to ask too many explanations or make accusations without rhyme or reason, to something worst. They might not hit you but if you are scared to go out or be yourself to avoid his anger, you have to leave that bastard.

Negan looks like the kind of guy who knows where his place in the world is. Self-confident. But this kind of things are usually the ones that get girls confused, what he does in private is what matters. Leaving aside if he actually humiliates you in public then he has to go. If he has control over his temper; don't yell at you if it's not a time when things go to an overwhelming point. Everybody can have a bad day but that can't be something that happens constantly. Of course, if he doesn't hit you, which is unacceptable no matter the circumstance. If he doesn't do that is one of the good ones. If not, it's a piece of shit that should be dead. So you decide to take the risk of getting to know him more deeply. If he dares to hurt you in any way, you will end up yourself with him, with your own hands.

You come out of the shower all build up in your decision. You get dried with a towel and get dressed in the clothes that you wore the first day. Someone has bothered to wash them, a thing that you appreciate since this set is without a doubt very comfortable. You finally put on your new boots. When you go out, there's no one in front of the bathroom doors. Still, you walk to your room with stealth. You come across Sherry who seems to go around as careful as you and you think that maybe that's a sign of the cosmos to ask her some things.

\- Sherry, can I talk to you? -She gives you a fishy look, like if she thinks you're untrustworthy- Please -You put your hands together in a way of begging her to talk to you-.

\- Sure, follow me -Still with an 'I'm not sure of this' leads you to some back stairs that don't seem very busy- Go ahead.

\- It's about Negan. I need to know how he is. -First, she looks at you as if you're ambushing her and she's going to leave right the second but your 'Help me please' face makes her stay just to hear the rest. She puts her 'Don't play me bitch' face- It's just that I need to know what happens when there's no one around -She raises her brows- Not talking about sexual life. I mean how he is with you when there's no one around or when there's just the wives with him.

\- He doesn't hit us if that's what you're asking -She says putting her weight on the wall behind her but looking to the ceiling- But he has terrible ways to make you do what he wants -You look at her horrified- Well, I don't mean in a sexual way he's against rape as you might know and he gives us protection. He's a gentleman in that way but we're with him because he gave us no other option -She explains to you her case when Tina, her sister said yes to Negan but they tried to escape and how she had to marry Negan to save Dwight's life. You just say "So you two... Ouch... That sucs!" but she just gives you a nod and you don't want to bring her down with memories- In one or another way, he always gets what he wants. If you give him what he wants you'll make it easier on yourself, believe me -You are somehow furious and you want to face him, even though you know it wouldn't be a smart move 'How can he be such a bastard to make people abdicate their will like that. He's a fucking dictator, I already knew that but definitely not a clean-handed one'. He has a full army with him so you can't threaten him to leave you alone or that you will hurt him. He won't let you leave, now you're sure of it. So you will have to take advantage of the situation to not be on the loser side of the game.

\- Ok, thank you for your time -You say without expression-.

\- I'm sorry if I broke your fairy tail - She says in a genuine way that makes you think that she thought you might be falling in love with him. If they think you're that stupid maybe that's an advantage. You say nothing about that but goodbye and before the door gets closed behind, you hear the sound of a lighter. You take your time in the corridors caressing the walls with the tip of your fingers.

When you enter your room, there he is sitting on your bed with his left ankle on top of his right thigh and dropping the weight of his torso on his arms a little backwards on the sides of his body. Lucille rests on his lap.

\- What are you doing here? -You ask him in an annoyed tone- It's wrong to invade the privacy of other people, you know?

\- The last time I checked this was my fucking building and the questions were asked by me. Have we changed the roles? Because fuck, I had no fucking clue -Says half-closing his eyes but when he sees that you don't change your expression he looks at you like "What's wrong with you?". Maybe he's being genuinely himself with you for a reason you don't know and you're gonna fuck up everything. Well, it doesn't matter. 

\- I'll just tell you this: I'm not below you, more than an employee for its boss. And with this, I apply that I respect you and you respect me. Understood? -You say before he opens his mouth, without any kind of fear.

\- What a nerve! How dare you? -Says with a rough chuckle. It seems to you like if you have pointed something obvious for him. You expected another kind of reaction but for some reason, he hasn't considered your insubordination a problem. Maybe it's because you are alone- As I said, I have my tactics to make people do what I want but my only intention with that is to create a chain and an order. Not to abuse my position of power -Liar- When people follow the rules everything is fine, they produce and receive points for it but I don't intend to dominate what they do with the rest of their free time in certain terms. The same goes for you, but there's also the fact that I have my fucking tickling towards you and I'm inclined to roam around like I'm in heat. But you are not bound to anything honey. Everyone has options -'Do we? Do you even know how untrue that is?' Bunch of lies.

\- Till when? -You say frowning. You are so furious that you let your tongue loose because you know that things are not that simple and that he's not being sincere, although you begin to believe that he sees you like someone he wants around. Maybe it's just like a king would have the minstrel to entertain him and that idea pisses you off- Until you get fed up and decide that there is something you can hurt me with to convince me? -Sherry told you that this is how he got the wives after all and you're definitely not swallowing that- I don't have a family, so you don't have anything to grab me by the balls with. For now. Should I keep an eye on not making friends so I don't make them a target of your anger when I don't do what you want?

\- Uououo. Watch that tone -He has stopped smiling and has sat rigid in bed. Staring at you with a 'Go carefully...' written in the eyes.

\- What if I don't Negan, are you gonna kill me? -You say planted face, letting rage intoxicate- Come on, do it, who the hell cares? Show me what you have.

He looks at you furiously and stands up to come to you but in a matter of a moment, you see him leave Lucille in bed. He approaches you quickly and without warning, he raises you by the thighs kissing you. His lips own yours hungrily and makes a way to his tongue while leaning you on the wall. You love the taste of his mouth. And suddenly you forget that you're angry. His mouth descends to your neck and you lose the north. You only feel that pressure coming down from your stomach to the innermost part of your being but it is his hands moving towards your butt that shoots something inside your head and there's no turning back.

You slide your right hand behind his neck from inside the jacket while your left-hand goes down between you two to find the end of his white shirt. You put your hand underneath and find yourself in direct contact with his skin. His masculine torso tightens and relaxes with the movements of his breathing, his hot and masculine skin feels so smooth on your fingers.

You feel him hardening like a rock right in your centre and you totally lose the relaxed rhythm of your breath when he breaks the distance between you two. You gently bite his lower lip, pulling it towards your mouth and intensifying the kiss. You feel like a drug addict about to receive your dose, except that this time it is a high-quality drug.

You nail your fingertips on his abdomen gently as if you were wanting to leave a mark on his skin as you lower to the button of his pants, while you keep kissing. You begin to introduce the tips of your fingers between his skin and his underpants.

\- You see I wasn't kidding, huh? -Says half laughing in your mouth but making space between you so you can manoeuvre-.

\- Oooh, shut up! -And you stop your hand from going further. You put your hands on his jaw and kiss him with energy. Very passionately. You push your hips into his lap until he grunts with pleasure-.

Then he moves quickly to take you to the bed, taking Lucille out of the way in a moment but leaving her carefully standing against the bedside table.

First, he leaves you softly on the bed as if you were made of porcelain. Then he takes off his leather jacket and puts it on the single couch that's in front of the TV and takes off his combat boots by the heels without changing his position but looking at you. You have removed yours too but untying them.

\- Wait -You say and get out of bed before a curious Negan who follows you with his eyes in every movement. You shut the door with the key and you turn on the music player in a loud enough tone to cover yourselves but not for someone to knock because it bothers them- Come down to the black sea swimming with me ah-ooh uuh -You sing with it while you approach to him hugging him from behind kissing his back and grabbing his hand to lead him to the bed-.

You both move synchronized from the foot of the bed until you reach the pillows. You're backwards to the bed and he's on top of you. Almost to the rhythm of the music. He fits himself between your legs and goes back to demand your neck. You gasp when you feel one of his masculine hands climb up your side to get under your shirt. After this point, you feel your skin burn in slow fire to each of his movements.

You lose patience for seconds and with a quick movement you put him under you and you take off his white cotton shirt. You do the same with yours more slowly while moving your hips over his hardness to the rhythm of the music.

You attack his neck but you don't fix there your target. You go down his chest to his abdomen with soft and poisonous kisses full of desire. Until you get to the button of his pants and you untie it. You look at his face and then you look at his body. His hands rest on your hips and he also unties them. Then he raises his thundering torso and your noses rub against each other.

\- Tell me you're not going to step back, please -He says and you feel a point of fear and frustration in his tone, in a trance of sarcasm. He wants you so bad that he's with his guard down-.

\- Oh! But you ask for things with a, please? It will turn out that you are a charm and everything -You say in a mocking-sarcastic way but no real intention to offend.

And you put together your lips with his in a tender kiss. 'Fuck. Shit!'. You squeeze your eyes. 'This bastard is gonna make you fall for him!'

\- Are you ok? -He asks you with a worried look.

You just nod and think that whatever is starting to grow inside of you for him will die as soon as he gets his bad ways with someone in front of you. You're sure it won't take long, so decide not to worry and let things flow. You take off his pants standing on your feet at the end of the bed he follows you and kissing your belly slides down your to your toes and bites your hip bone making you shiver. You sit on his lap feeling his full form now that there are no thick clothes between you. He's thick you can feel that for sure and his size matches his body, as it normally is.

\- Do you have condoms? -You ask him-.

\- Of course, darling -He reaches his pants on the floor at his right side and takes out a couple of condoms from a pocket. 'Great! He actually came to do it'. You are frowning-.

\- Well, honey as you may know I'm married like fucking lots of times. Not all married man take fucking care of this stuff as they should. Assholes. But if you're gonna cheat, at list don't bring a fucking disease to your partner or get your lover pregnant. You don't need to be too smart for the 'better be safe than sorry' -You understand him and find it something to agree with. You rub him with your lower body parts to get him all back in the game. 'Hell does he ever relax?' you put pressure on his shoulders while you keep moving-.

He moves fast to get you down and take your panties off. 'I guess we are done talking'. He gets you moaning in a matter of seconds attacking in your neck and your whole body without mercy. You feel that you're ready for the action and you think he might notice too because he takes off his boxers and opens the condom quickly to put all his experience on putting it on his manhood really fast.

He starts to knock on your door with the tip of his stone and he slides inside slowly with effort. You feel the pressure of your walls trapping him millimetre to a millimeter in his advance but it's a real pleasure for both of you as you are almost holding your breaths. He seems perplexed somehow, it doesn't seem to you like it has to do with your down there but something that is passing his mind. His full length is all in you a few seconds later but he doesn't move.

\- Did I leave you drained of energy already? -You say sarcastically- You should do more cardio Negan or you will die here...

He starts to move and cuts your breath he's not moving straight but searching the way to hit your spot, you think. He moves his hips with experience and the way he is graving your left thigh to hold you in the same place makes you feel like if you are in heaven. Not trying to take his wins off of him but it has something to do too with how long you didn't have intimacy with a man especially as handsome as him.

You bit his under lip still not enough strong to hurt him but putting real passion in it and he starts to go faster on you when he finally hits it. An "Oh my God!" comes out from your lips and he chuckles and says "I'm right here honey". And thanks to your wait your first one comes faster than usual and with it the marks of your nails in his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! I hope you guys like it! Leave your comments below and see you soon!!! :)


	5. The road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another chapter! I hope you guys love it! ^^

Some days have passed since your first encounter with Negan. 

You spend most of your days out, scavaging with any group that leaves Sanctuary. You have been spending most of your time outside as from the start but most of the time you have been with Negan on the road or giving an objective opinion on any plan he has made. He seems to considerate your opinion valuable like Simons' or any other big range Saviour, surprisingly. He seems to appreciate you more than just for being a pretty face, which is cool. But he seems to want to know everybody's mind anyway, for easier control you guess, which is not that cool.

When you are inside, it still feels a little bit weird. You feel again the bad sides of being with people but being alone is too fucked up to be an option. The world has become a deadly dangerous place with all those non-dead. The people that are surviving can be even worse.

You have been lucky to survive alone but you couldn't do anything about it when your group got atacked from inside. And now, it is not like it's safe to "apply" to become a member of another community. You avoided everyone and everything, that was your best way to stay away from trouble. The mall did not seem a bad option after watching it for a few days with your binoculars. You even unblocked the back doors as a safe passage if another group crossed you. But you trusted too much in your luck going to the first floor. In big places, the rules were to enter, pick up as fast as you could and leave. At least being alone. Now, even with a short group of four, you felt kind of safe. Well, almost completely safe. 

It is as if becoming a Saviour, becoming Negan, actually makes people feel like they are on top of the world. Almost invincible. As if the walkers were just a minimum problem, a day after day thing. But nobody puts their guard down, it will be really stupid.

 - Do Saviours get bit any often? -You ask to John, one of the guys in your group.

 - Nah... It doesn't happen a lot. Are you worried? -He asks you without stopping what he is doing. 

Your group is out of the safe zone, looking for supplies or anything interesting. Maybe a well-positioned building for another outpost or another group to "discipline" for Negan. He did not want you on the search parties for the "problematic community", that have been running for the last few weeks. "New arrivals don't get those privileges, I'm sorry" he said to the group of people where you were. At least you are not the only fresh blood in the nest. Being the only new person in a place is not usually funny. All eyes on you, people expecting things, good or bad, doesn't really matter. It sucks.

And even if the other Saviours have found them already and there was a plan going on, your group was not on the first line. You were told that almost every Saviour was going to be at the "final show". Which you already knew anyway, but Negan still didn't trust you enough to put you in certain positions outside. Maybe he did took seriously your mistake with the flame thrower. 'Dude, get over it' you thought when Negan said "You will stick to the basics, until I know for sure you won't do the shot that makes the chicken run away". Knowing already that you should have kept your subjective opinions for yourself, you start bite your tongue a little more being around him, just in case.

* * *

 

After a few days they have found that group, from the community named Alexandria, but things had gone wrong. Instead of having them under his orders, Negan had to deal with another bunch of masacred man. This time with an RPG. Angry as he was, he decided to show them things in another way, getting his own ass out to put things in place.

* * *

 

 

The same day that the location of Alexandria arrived to Negans' ears, you were looking at the maps in your room memorizing the plan for the future attack.

First, you all would wait till one of the groups that were surrounding Alexandria give the call that someone was getting out of the fortress. Second, block the roads and get them to surrender.

There where two options after that: One; they would come out, in which case someone would have to bring their leader or you would go to find him and put them all in their place. Someone had to die to prove the point, it was 'unavoidable' as Negan said. At this point you were sure that was not a subject of discussion. But anyway, you understood easily why he was going to do that. Two; they would not surrender, which would lead them to the same end but with Negan going harder on them. 

The plan was on already and you were part of it. Not all the Saviours were going to have the "privilege" but you were in and you were a hundred per cent sure it was to prove you that no one could go against Negan's will. You hear a knock on your door 'Sure that's the MAN' you think. He enters after your "come in".

\- Sooo. You have been all way in with working here, uh? I have no problem with that, I gotta say, but after what happened... man, I would say you are avoiding me. Not cool. - He says super close to you-.

\- Guilty -You say. You were, indeed, trying to avoid being left alone with him. You thank the gods of the world for him not insinuating nothing in public. You would probably slap him. Not good for you.

After your 'moment' that lasted quite long, he stayed a little with you. You guessed, to comfort you and not make you feel used. But after he left and the room run cold after you opened the upper windows, you felt the cold in your soul too. Did you let your attraction for him cross lines for what Sherry said? Was it you just having fun? Or deep down on you, you were expecting something from your decisions? This was something that was leading you to a dead end and you felt the need to run away. Giving him what he wanted could away keep the idea of making you a caged bird from his head but it would take off importance to whatever you did in the Saviours. Because everybody would just see, that you were giving a try with the big bad wolf- This is not a good idea Negan.

 - What in the holly hell are you talking about? -You almost forgot that you were looking at the maps-.

\- All -He raises a brow not believing what he is hearing- This plan. You and me doing it. Everything is fucked up Negan. I'm not gonna be your lover and that's what I would be as I'm not your wife -You say it in a soft tone, just talking calmly. He opens his mouth but you cut him off before he says a word- I have no interest in becoming one. I'm a woman of action. I have a clue why everybody follows your ass but I'm not falling in line in all ways. No. My life keeps being mine. -You had the intention to say it all calmly but you get build up a little- I do my fucking job, follow the rules and I'm a fucking damn loyal bastard to you, because that's how I am. But I'm not going to let your--our -You can't put all the guilt in him- heat, reduce my qualities to your new bed-warmer. I'm a fucking valid person for a bunch of reasons. I hope you can understand that.

\- Wow. Yeah, I do! We can keep it as our secret, that shouldn't be much of a problem. But no, You, like everybody here are mine -He says brushing off importance to the subject. You cannot believe he said it just like that but decide that you will touch that subject in another point- But what the fuck you mean about that you don't agree with the plan...-He says changing his mood, as he always does. That is a good quality for making people fear your reaction but you are way to build up for shouting your mouth. Maybe because of the 'mine' thing-.

\- I think the way you're doing some things will fire back at us, the Saviours, right in the ass, Negan -He looks at you really serious- When you push people too hard, especially the ones that do what they've done to our people, they tend to unite and fight back till their last breath. And you act like if people were belongings that don't know right or wrong...

 - I beg your pardon -And now, you know, you fucked up- Are you actually questioning me!? -He gives you THAT LOOK, the one that makes the toughest man look at their feet- Who are you?

\- Negan -You say serious and with your most obedient look. The experience has shown you that keeping your mouth shout, especially when you have not, is your best way to survive. You will do whatever you want because your life is yours and you cannot let others take desitions for you. But sometimes the best way to get away with what you want, or just simply get away from a difficult situation, is to make others believe that you agree with what they want. When people think that you're submissive they don't expect you to take opposite desitions from what they would want you to do.

 - Then you will want what's best for you. Don't you? - Says him, still serious and raw. There is not a "no" possible there.

 - Yes, Negan -You give him the puppy eyes, so he smiles at you-.

 - I think we should take a ride. Just for the pleasure of it -You get scared for a second. He starts to take the leave without waiting for your answer but stops- If you want to, of course.

 - Is this a date? - You ask him with an edge of sarcasm inside your words. Relaxed-.

 - Yeah -He gives you in a deep husky tone and then bites his tongue in the way he usually does. You chuckle.

\- I think I might pass -You say keeping your pocker face. He raises his brows surprised- Just kidding -He chuckles- I drive...-You say while you take the leave in front of him.

 - No way! I'm not leaving my car in your hands! -He chuckles but you stop to look at him. Brows arched-.

 - That sexist shit is just so fucking annoying... -You are not even joking, it pisses you off. Mans and women can work out the same things it depends on each individual qualities, not in the gender-.

\- I didn't mean it that way. I just don't know how you fucking drive and I have the best car in the area which it is luxury these days. Now, if you want to drive, you will have to find yourself a machine that works. My car, it's just mine -He says arching a brow in a way to say "I don't want to have to repeat myself".

\- Got it -You say and start your walk to the garage-.

 

* * *

 

You have been on the car for a few minutes and you are now out of the safe area. The car runs smooth as if it was new, what makes you think, that there must be a good mechanic at home. Which is pretty cool.

\- So. Where do you want us to go, sweetheart? -For a second things look almost like if there has not been an apocalypse. Just two people on a date. Like when your worst problems from a first world person where just pay your bills and maybe what to do on Saturday night. Now, all that seems so stupid, such nonsense.

\- Earth to Alice. Where are you, sweetheart? -He asks almost in a genuine look-.

\- I'm right here babe -You say doing an impression of him-.

 - Are you trying to be cool? -He asks in a chuckle-.

 - I am already -You turn on the music: "I think that we should ride to a place that we don't know, to a place where no one has seen us before"- I'm thinking you and I better just go with the flow. The last thing that we should do is go slow -You sing playful forgetting for a second everything you had been talking with him. He looks at you raising an eyebrow, and then, looking at the front he accelerates- A really adequate song, right? I think I want a car like this one. By the way, where the hell are we going?

\- You'll see -And that's the last thing he says on the road.

 

He stops the car in the middle of a now full of wild plants crops. There is a forest a few miles away at the left, enough near for you to see a squirrel jumping up a tree. You did not notice how much time you had spent in your room looking at those maps until you were on the road. The sun was already heading west when you looked at it when the door of the garage opened to let Negan's car leave the building.

\- What is this? -You ask as you are really struggling to understand why he choose this place to travel to. It's beautiful you have to admit it, the view extends for miles that much that you can't see the details at the end of it.

\- Don't be impatient. You'll see it pretty soon -He leans on the car and takes a packet of cigarettes from the side pocket of his leather jacket. He takes one and turns it- Do you want some? -He leaves the filter of a cigarette showing for you to take it-.

\- No, thanks. Never did, I have no intention to start now that I need my lungs to run -He smiles like already knew it. You lean on the car really close to him, you know he does not smoke that often for the smell of his skin and his breath- What are we looking at?

\- Damn, woman! Patience... -He says in his pretty smile. You fake a pucker up with a puppy smile that makes him snort in fun-.

You close your eyes when the soft warmed by a sunny day breeze hits your face. You keep them closed enjoying the moment and playing alone a memory game. This can be a special moment it will be a good idea to burn it in your mind for the future, if there's any. The warmth, the smell of the trees, the plants that are tickling your leg over the trousers... But what's more obvious and strong, at your side, Negan. You feel as he is another sun at your side. You know that in another circumstances you two would have never crossed, and you start to feel nostalgic for all the people you casually met in the past that resulted in an amazing personalities and that you will never see again.

You hear the sound of his breath exhaling the smoke of his still turned on a cigarette, he does it slowly, enjoying it and with that mundane action and your previous knowledge of him you notice he has present that in any moment everything can end, so he enjoys everything he does while he does it. No regrets, no second thoughts, just the moment.

A new breeze brings his scent to you, now mixed with the nicotine. But still his. And you memorise it. The touch of his body on your side is warm and makes you feel less lonely, even if it is unreal. You start to feel the excitement you normally feel when you're around someone you have a crush on. If you let it be like that even if it is just a second it will not be a crush but a crash car for you. He might be the sun and you know that you might get burned if you take to much.

Never emotionally attached to the boys you made love with or if you ever did you killed it as soon as it appeared, leaving some heartaches at your pass or maybe not, you always ignored it. What you don't know cannot hurt you.

You open your eyes without knowing how much time you have had them closed. You feel him looking at you but your eyes get focused on the horizon and there it is, the sunset. One of the most beautiful you have ever seen. The sky starts to turn into a spectacle of colours like if the sun set the clouds on fire and you with them. You feel as if the tears contended inside of you are going to put rivers in your cheeks. The most beautiful thing you have seen in a long, long time. Life has become so painful since then. You feel the knot in your throat and you start to freak out. No crying in front of others. Never.

\- You know how to get a lady into your bed... -You say, cheeky because you do not want him to think that you are getting sentimental. He smiles almost sadly, he has his eyes lost in the sky, melancholic. You two are not that different. Who is he thinking about? And why do you care?

\- What can I say? I'm a gentleman -He says, flirty taking another whiff of smoke to his lungs. Then you notice he took the chance to put his arm around your waist while you were lost in the view and he uses it to get you near him but the hand starts to go down and with it a naughty smile in his face.

\- That hand has dishonest intentions. Gentleman -You say rolling your eyes and in a quick move he puts you up in the hood of the car. You give him room to slide his body between your thighs- Oh! Your body acts like a hoker -He laughs. He's so warm, so sexy. You escape the kiss he is wanting to give you, to go to his neck and you can smell him while you give him soft bites in his manly skin. It drives you crazy. You let your back fall against the metal and you cover your eyes with your underarm-.

\- Jesus, you drive me insane -He says. You exhale, you hear a chuckle and one of his thumbs caressing your underlip. And when you let your arms slide above your head you can see him leaning forward on top of you with those eyes, that show you the desire that is burning inside of him like the sunset that you have just seen and you want him to show it to you to let you feel what's burning inside of him. You close your ankles behind him and your arms on his neck attracting him to you. And he kisses you in a way he has not before, it is something else, he is doing it in such a way that is making you light headed. There is something else in that kiss that is absorbing you and you do not want it to stop. His kiss goes down through your chin to your neck and so does his hand to your hip and he gets you closer so your middles get against one another. You can feel his powerful bonner-.

In a fast move, he unties your belt and takes off your trousers, faster than you've ever seen and you know that he must have been with a lot of women. He puts a hand on your waist before he kisses you again and with the other hand behind your leg he approaches you again. Then with just one hand he unties his belt and zips down his trouser showing of his skills. And before he does nothing else he checks on you to see if you are ready to take it. You think you are. So does he. He puts his trousers a little bit down to make comfortable room for his "little man" to make an appearance and slides your parties from the middle to a side so he doesn't need to take them off. A word crosses your head 'Condom'. And like he has read your mind he takes something from his wallet pocket and putting it within his lips his tooth help to break the packaging. With a fast movement of both hands, he has it on.

\- So you were ready, uh? -You say, feeling like he has total control of the situation. He really does. It sucks, but it's the truth. He smiles and starts to caress the middle of your lips with his tip getting it all ready to go and he slowly with a bouncing movement gets inside of you. You feel your walls full and comfortable. You absolutely love to feel him inside of you. You two are looking at each other right in the eyes and your breaths are raising with each movement. He starts to kiss you in the cheeks out of emotion and goes to your mouth leaning you over the car again. You don't want him to stop he's so enjoyable. But you have to. The static sounds. A voice from the radio inside of the car makes everything stop-.

\- Negan, we have them - And then you see his eyes turn, they are different, darker. And you know that something bad is gonna happen. Something really, really bad-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Any comments will be well received! See you soon! :)


	6. The day when you regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can post! I had some issues with this one. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I wanted to make clear I love Daryl and Negan which will make you doubt who Alice will end up with. You might know it anyway, I do! ;)

 

 

 

You decide to keep quiet while Negan gets off of you, his brown orbs lightning a little when his sight looks right back at you, not to what is on his mind. He tidies up himself and zips up his pants before picking up the radio. He answers in a better mood than you would expect, in contrast to what you just felt exuding from him seconds before. With the radio on his right hand, the other one finds your waist and he kisses your forehead. 

 

\- I'm sorry babe -Negan says with his way of doing a honey tone- We will continue this when we got this shit done -Right after, he kisses your neck and closes the moment with a deep kiss, pressing his body against yours. He sighs like it really bothers him that he has been interrupted. You just nod and give him a gentle smile, for a change. He is a charming bastard. 'God damn you if you fall in love for him...'. You told yourself that you could manage your feelings and you will. 'He is convenient for survival, a strong leader. One that could be trustworthy if you trusted anybody. But he can be dangerous if not obeyed. You will not put your heart in a man like this. If this is not enough. Remember. Six wives. What are you? You deserve better'-.

 

The engine starts and Negan drives quite fast. There is no other authority than him now, so, who will tell him not to? You would if you did not find it amusing.

 

* * *

 

The ambush on the forest could be named "epic". Negan and you arrive to where Simon has caught the RV. A thick mullet-haired guy, that has been beaten by your comrades, is in front of the lights with an armed Saviour at his back. Simon notices you getting out of the car and smiles, like if he knows what is going on between you two. Negan is slightly in front of you, looking at the stuff Simon has found on the trailer, it has been organized on the trunk of one of their cars. Negan approaches to the RV to check if it is worth to keep. Then you whisper to Simon, moving to get at his heigh "Beter keep your mouth shut" and give him a side-eye look, he jerks his head to look at you incredulous about what he just heard.     

 

\- They are like little rats running directly to the cat's mouth. And. I. Am! The big balls sized cat! -Says Negan with his characteristic smile, getting your attention and Simons' too- I almost feel pity for them! -He adds with a burst of laughter that ends in a high pitch on his breathing like he always does when something is very funny to him. Simon just smiles obediently like he always does. You can tell that there is something off in him, you just cannot tell what it is. "Surely you are not that obedient, right, Simon?" you think for yourself. You don't smile for what Negan just said though, it might be a necessary thing to do but that does not mean you are happy about it. Negan looks at you with an arched brow, his smile fades just a little before he adds- Let's get down to business, shall we? Alice, come 'ere -You obey- Time to prove yourself -He says lowering a little his tone- You wait here and be a good Saviour. Simon! You know what to do -He said getting inside of the RV-.  

 

 

\- Right! Let's get this set up -Simon made you and another few Saviours put a van full of bullet holes and the cars perfectly parked for the light to point in front of the RV and turn off the lights. Just after, Simon organizes your positions. You start to hear the whistles through the forest and you join them as you have been commanded. But you walk to the behind of the semicircle of Saviours, to be on the watch for if any walker is attracted by the sound-. 

 

There is nowhere to run for the poor souls that are about to be punished. No one can cross the Saviors and get away with it. That, you have it clear. There is punishment. There is and will always be punishment. 

 

Finally, seconds after, those people arrive at the X point carrying a litter, just to find themselves surrounded by the Saviors and the incessant whistle of all them. Negans' trademark whistle. There was nowhere to hide, their own RV parked in front of them, now the lights turning on, blinding them for a second while the Saviours that followed them make the closing wall of the circle. The faces of the new arrivals to the party were the faces of a deer surrounded by wolves. Fear. The whistles start to fade, yours too. The silence is made.

 

\- Good. You made it. Welcome to where you were going -Says Simon, walking forward- We will take your weapons -He adds, extending his arms vaguely to the rest of the team then points a gun to one of them, a kid with a wounded eye- Now. 

 

\- We can talk about-- -Speaks up a man with a peppery beard, who seems to finally understand the situation they had put themselves into-.

 

\- We're done talking. Time to listen -Throws Simon in a meaning tone. Some his men approach to the group to take the weapons and he walks to the kid- That's yours, right? -He draws near to face the kid with the intention to threaten him- Yeah, it's yours -And clips on the kid sheriff hat. Regaining his posture he said- Okay. Let's get her down and get you all on your knees. Lots to cover.

 

\- Hold up -Says a redhead that looks like he could put some resistance- We got it.

 

\- Sure, sure -Says Simon making a signal to proceed to them. They help a short-haired woman that looks sick, to get to her knees on the center. For the others, it takes a little longer to obey- Gonna need you on your knees -Says Simon starting to get impatient- Dwight!

 

\- Yeah -Answers the blonde fellow-.

 

\- Chop-chop -Says Simon in a commanding tone-.

 

\- Come on. You got people to met -Dwight moves from behind the crowd and advanced to the van. The first person you see gets you shocked to the bone. "Daryl! He's alive!? What is he doing here!? Oh god, I moved that van!" So many questions are building on in your head that you start to feel stressed. The last time you saw Daryl the world was guided by less hard rules than survival. At least in the first world, to which you belong. You were way younger and with fewer experiences in life over your shoulders. 

 

* * *

__

You met Daryl at your seventeen when he was twenty-six by casual getting into the worst looking bar in that area with "friends". They were on one of those nights when they wanted to feel reckless and they called you for a "girls" night, although they were more near to Daryls' age than yours. 'Why am I with them again? Oh, yeah! My mum wants me to be nice to them because they are the daughters of her new friends' you told yourself each time. You ended up spending time with them, though you were a lone wolf and prefered to be alone. "If you want to feel like you are wild, or whatever, we could go for a bungee jump. You are just going to find a bunch of people chilling, I'm telling you that". You knew that by fact. But they did not listen. When you opened the door of the bar because somehow you where the full-forehead of the group, your eyes found Daryls' group, you knew that guy was a just a bit odd in it. A quiet guy, in a group that looked like the kind of pricks you would kick their asses off. The kind with 'I'm a prick because my parents neglected me and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing with my life. Surely nothing good' written on their faces. Merle, Daryls' brother, was calling you and your friends to go sit with them. And the impulsive girl of the group was walking there before you could stop her. So the rest had to run after her, looking at each other like 'Let's go home'. 'There are only two ends to this night' you thought. You walked behind them with your sassy face and took your sit at Daryls' side. He looked at you sideways not sure of what to do or not sure what you had on mind with him.

 

\- Come on Daryl! Say something to the girl. You might get laid today, boy! -Merl laughed at his brother. Daryl put a bothered face and flick his tongue, he seemed bothered about something, you thought he was cute but did not say a thing to him and looked at Merle in a nagy way- Come on darling, you know why four girls have come here alone, dressed like that. And if you don't, well, you are too innocent to be here -Your clothes were quite normal, not that you should have apologised if they weren't, in a sweetheart neckline slaveless skater black dress. Your friends wore similar things showing more or less thigh but that was not his business anyway.

 

\- Dressed like what? We are not in display for your entertainment. Asshole -Your voice slid through in his direction, your friends looked at you like if you just pocked a bear with a stick-.

 

\- Be careful how you speak to me _girl_. We are having fun! Don't be a party spoiler! -Growled Merle as if his sexist comment was not a serious thing-.

 

\- How I-But you just-- -You almost said, taking it way personal-.

 

\- Let's go for a drink -Interrupted Daryl, with a calmed tone, standing up. You liked to hear his voice and you followed him- You guys should leave, this is not your place -He said when you took a seat on a stool looking behind to see his brother getting touchy with one of your "friends" she made you an ok signal-.

 

\- Well, thanks for the advice but I'm not the one that chooses the worst bar around -He looked at you sideways again kind of offended- I meant no offence -He just nodded and handed you the bear that he just bought 'Cool! He has no idea I don't have the age to drink!'.

 

\- I-Doesn't matter! -You interrupted yourself and made a toasting gesture with your hand. You told him later that night and although Merle made a joke about that he should keep away from jailbait, Daryl did not seem to bother to see you again the next weekend with the friend that was hooking with Merle-.

 

He was difficult at first, not feeling comfortable around new people you had to work a little bit, making your way to his heart. Well, it was as easy as just being around and easy going. You guessed because he appreciated people he could count on. He was sweet and kind with you though he had a volatile character, getting pissed at things he did not understand but making his way back to work them out.

 

He seemed to like to answer your questions, though he would not always extend himself and he would not always be up for a long conversation but he never asked you to leave him alone when he used to just do that with everyone. For what you thought you didn't bother him. You even managed to make him smile genuinely. It was not that difficult to get along with him if you dismissed disruptive judgments. Your mother did not like him at first and asked you to stay away from him, that pissed him off when he knew about it. He asked you to leve him alone and said 'What is a nice future college girl doing a guy from the suburbs, anyway? Your mum is right we don't match' but when you made your way to see him again, he did not send you out.

 

What took you more time was to start physical contact, you liked the guy, so you wished to let him know he was different from other guys you talked with. You had always been a cold bitch with physical contact, not sure if it was for the way your mum was around her people, not that she was cold with you. She was an affectionate mother. Or if it was for the thought that guys had to earn that kind of things from you. Probably the second, because that mentality has not changed that much. You have to like someone really much to be physical in any way. In the other hand, he flinched to your approaches at first, so you respected his personal space during months until he got used to having you around in a little bit more than talking.

 

The day you took things further, even though it was your first time, he made love to you like if you were the most beautiful thing in the world. Both of you enjoyed it, at least that's how it looked like. He was pretty good at it, even though he did not seem a really sexual person. You were in love with him. That much you knew. You even managed to tolerate Merle in his ways and inopportune jokes. That was until his dealing with drugs fucked up everything.

 

* * *

 

Your eyes go wet by the memories and you force yourself to blink to dry them off. It is definitely not the moment for a breakdown. You always knew you were not over what happened with you two but had pushed your feelings so far away in the back of your mind when you moved, that you didn't know how bad that wound was still stinging. 

 

All you can do now, in the situation you are on, is to put on your 'cold as ice' face, back on and keep still. At least till you get your thoughts and feelings in place an order. 

 

\- We've got a full boat! Let's meet the man- Simon approaches to the RV and knocks at the door, then walks back to where the future Negan victims are to stay behind them. Negan opens the door and steps out with all his weight, bouncing on his knees with Lucille at his shoulder and smiles. In that exact moment, you know that something you won't forget is about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it! What do you guys think about it? Did you like it? Also, which one is your favourite chapter so far. Mine is number four, I love how I wrote that one I wish to put the rest of them at the same level. 
> 
> See you guys soon!


	7. Fallen angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New episode here! I have a few things ready I'm just gonna post without touching it too much so you guys can keep reading. I hope you guys like it!

   
\- Pissing our pants yet? -He says with his head high and starts to walk with his  characteristic smile back to his lips- Boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close -He keeps walking and does that movement like a caged tiger who is willing to attack, checking each one of the at his path- Yep, it’s gonna be Pee Pee Pants City here real soon -His smile doesn't disappear at any moment and he casually points at each one of them while asks- Which one of you pricks is the leader?

\- It's this one -Says Simon pointing to the middle forties skinny dude with the peppery beard- It's the guy -Says with his typical second in hand tone. Negan looks at the guy from up, first curious and then approaches and smiles

\- Hi, you’re Rick, right? -He does that thing touching his molars with the tongue from when he knows he's getting what he wants. But starts talking serious and the darkness starts his way- I’m Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is -The guy looks at him- But I think you’re gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah, you are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes -And that smile slowly comes back to his face- Yes, you are -His tongue at the side again and for some sick reason you find that sexy- You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don’t mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it’s really very simple, so, even if you’re stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it -Makes a short pause- You ready? Here goes, pay attention: -He drops Lucille from his shoulder and point to the guy, making him move a little scared from her- Give me your shit, or I will kill you -Smiles with confidence- Today was career day -Starts to walk in front of them to make them put full attention with Lucille at his side- We invested a lot so you would know who I am, and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me-He points to a short-haired woman- That’s your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will -Adds putting some aggressivity in his voice and with a smile coming back to his face says- You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But, the word is out: You are not safe. Not even close -Puting that emphasis on words as he usually does when he's making a point- In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don’t do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that’s too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it’ll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now -Says extending his arms referring to the situation they are in- The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So if someone knocks on your door-chuckles- you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us, and we will knock it down. Do you understand? -Puts his hand to his ear to listen better- What, no answer? You don’t really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don’t want to kill you, people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can’t do that if you’re dead, now, can you? I’m not growing a garden -He starts to get serious- But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them, more than I’m comfortable with. And for that, for that, you’re gonna pay. So now, I’m gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you. This, this is Lucille, and she is awesome. All this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor -He keeps walking and stops in front of a redhead that gives him a 'Let it be me, I'm not scared of you' kind of look to what Negan smiles, inhales sharply rubbing his beard- Huh. Ugh, I gotta shave this shit -But keeps walking till he sees the young man with the patch on his eye- You got one of our guns -He squats in front of the kid- Yeah.You got a lot of our guns -The boy keeps the eye contact- Shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry a little -Chuckles and clears his throat. He moves around still not deciding or just creating tension before choosing who he's gonna kill but stops in front of the short-haired woman again and with all his not giving a fuck tone says- Je-sus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery.

-No! No! -Screams an asian man, near to the tears. They are a couple, definitely. Dwight and another Savior reduce him quite violently. Dwight pointing the crossbow to his head. The guy grunting on the floor-.

\- Nope -Negan starts to move again- get him back in line -He sighs-.

\- No -Grunts the guy while Dwight drags him to his place again. He growls and yells. 'They don't look like bad people, maybe they just wanted to defend themselves' but it's not your call- Don't... Don't... -Negan chuckles-.

\- Hey, listen. Don't any of you, do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment- Negans' smile comes back again- I get. - He makes a pause-  Sucks, doesn’t it? The moment you realize you don’t know shit?- He looks at all them and stops his eyes at the kid again and points him with Loucile to him- This is your kid, right?- He laughs and when he breaths back and makes a leftover noise- This is DEFINITELY your kid. 

\- So stop that! -Screams Rick ordering Negan-.

\- Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don’t make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody. See everybody's at the table waiting for me to order -He starts to walk with his characteristical whistle, letting the air break through his teeth before saying-  I simply cannot decide -He walks giving them his back before a chuckle escapes his throat and ads turning to look at them-  I got an idea… -He wets his lips and his teeth show back again. He has a terrible idea- Eenie. Meenie -He starts pointing at each one of them, starting for Rick-  Miney. Mo. Catch. The tiger. By. His toe. If. He hollers. Let him. My mother. Told me. To pick. The very. Best. One. And you. Are. It -And he stops, so does your heart in anticipation-  Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy’s other eye out and feed it to his father, and then we’ll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you’re all gonna be doing that -He says that last bit raising Lucile and putting strength in his hit, being noticed in his voice. First hit- Oh! Look at that! Taking it like a champ!

\- Suck. My. Nuts -Says the redhead with some blood falling through his forehead. And blows keep landing while people cry and grunt. And you can do nothing, you just stand there trying to seem like you are looking, but your mind is not there anymore. It is hard to see someone you know do that kind of things but you remind yourself that this is the survival of the fittest, you have chosen a side, you don’t know this people. You have to stick to the plan. They killed a bunch of your people. You are not a heartless bitch for this. Just one kill, just one, everything will be over soon-. 

\- Did you hear that? -You come back to see a mas of brain and blood instead of where a head should be, on the floor. Negans' voice is tired by the effort- He said, "Suck my nuts” -Adds and laughs. He keeps smashing the mas. That keeps adding distress to the people on their knees. Negan moans by the effort and you forget for a second the situation you are in- Oh. Oh my goodness! -'Shit. When did the end of the world make you so damn insensible?'- Look at this! -He swings Lucile spacing blood everywhere and makes that deep husky kind of laugh he makes when he’s enjoying something way too much- You guys, look at my dirty girl! -Keeps breathing tiredly- Sweetheart. Lay your eyes on this  -He points to a woman and sighs heavily- Oh, damn. Were you -- Were you together? -Says moving Lucile to the corpse and the woman- That sucks. But if you were, you should know there was a reason for all this. Red -- and hell, he was, is, and will ever be red. He just took one or six or seven for the team -You can hear all them breathing shakily- So, take a damn look! -Then  before you notice that you had been walking at all and even less moved, you are grubbing Daryl who has tried to jump himself on top of Negan, shurely to punch him.  You wishper in his ear "Be smart, don't get anybody else killed" He moves his head to look at you, eyes wide open. He tries to move from your grip-.

\- Daryl! -Shouts Rick-.

\- No! Oh, no. -You see Negan pointing at Rick. After a little silence, he chuckles looking at you. Your mind processes then that he might be thinking you protected him, which you did too, somehow. But the darkness in his sight gives you the thought he might catch up that you and Daryl know eachother if that is it, you two are fucked in one way or another- Get him on his knees. 

You obey and retire back to your place, you begin shaking worried he might kill Daryl as he warned minutes before. Simon aproaches, "Calm down sweetheart" he whispers. Your nerve bigger than yourself makes your eyes look at him in a murderous look and with all his height and strength he backs up, hand leaving your shoulder. You just think, that if Negan kills Daryl... 'Why do you still care, you idiot!? He broke with you ages ago! Literally, ages, what? Ten-eleven-twelve years ago. Shit who can remember that...? Maybe he is not the person you remember him to be' You keep strong and steal but you notice that you will hate Negan if he kills Daryl. In a normal situation you would be working in a conversation maybe, with him. Not that you would bother with anyone else. You were raised to not take bullshit from anyone. But now... 'Shit... This totally sucks...'. Negan looked at you once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll be glad to read any comments! See you soon :)


	8. The world might end, the night might fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally ended the chapter. I've been a little bit busy, I hope this is worth the wait.  
> Enjoy!

Sure. Yeah -Negan keeps his squat in front of Rick- Give me his ax -’Jesus. He’s gonna amputate something off of the guy…’. Simon walks forward from his corner and handles it to Negan who puts the ax in front of Rick and starts to get into an ironical stare and smile, analyzing the man he has in front of him. Then goes back to serious after seeing there is no back up from Rick and standing, puts the ax on his belt. With a deep sigh, Negan grubs Rick by the nape of his jacket and starts to drag him through  the way to the RV while saying- I'll be right back. Maybe Rick will be with me. And if not, well, we can just turn these people inside out, won’t we? -He pushes Rick inside the RV and adds- I mean the ones that are left -He points at you and then points the RV in a matter of seconds, so you jog to enter just after he does, closing the door behind you. You can locate the ax pinned on the table before you sit in the copilot. Negan is already on the driving seat when you look on his direction. He’s looking straight ahead with determination- Let's go for a ride -He tries to start the engine with no success- Wow. What a piece of shit -Then he sucks in with his tongue between his teeth and adds- "I'm gonna kill you" -Then chuckles- Are you kidding me? Did you see what just happened? What I just did? You just ... -Sighs ironically- Your best chance, is to stand up, grab that ax, and drive it to the back of my head -Says without even turning, you are not sure if it is due to cockiness or because he is sure Rick will not do it. You are sitting with your legs halfway on Negan’s direction in case you have to stand- See how you do? -Now you see Negan looking through the rearview mirror- Keep acting tough. Go ahead. Grab, the damn, ax -When Rick does exactly that, Negan stands up at the second pointing an M4A1 SOPMOD, left there previously, to Rick and you are pointing him with your Magnum Desert Eagle too. You have not even bothered to get up, you just turned around. Negan makes a denial gesture with his head and chuckles-.

 

\- Drop it, -He says in a tone that almost brushes the sigh, which causes a shiver of excitement in your body. ‘At what point have you started to like his dominant tone?… Damn girl, you're fucked’ Rick obeys followed by the cling of the ax on the ground. Then Negan uses the base of his weapon to hit Rick's belly, cutting off his breath. Then Negan sighs and sticks the ax back on the table in such a way that it makes Rick back off, even though you remain impassive- Do not make me get up again -Adds Negan in his characteristic threat tone then Negan turns back and you exchange glances- Well, look at that. Dawn is breakin ' -He looks at you with a face you can not decipher and turns around, his pearly smile doing honors on his face- It's a brand-new day, Rick -Then Negan chuckles and sits in the front of the wheel, ready to go- I want you to think about what could have happened, think about what happened, and think about what, can still happen -Negan sighs like if he is tired of repeating himself, which is probably not a good thing for the dude in his knees. Then Negan starts the engine and the big machine finally moves. The silence is made during a few seconds in the ones you can see the guy in the back is not with you but somewhere in his mind. ‘Good, he's thinking, maybe this will end up soon for all of us. This shit is taking too long, if someone just accepts that he has nothing to do and that he lost...I hate this shit I wanna go home' The day is brightening but the road is covered in a dense fog that would not let you see in meter of distance without the lights. You hear a walker approaching just before the RV splashes its head in the front window. Negan laughs with malice- Oh! Boom! -Keeps laughing- That remind you of anybody you know? -’Oh boy...’ Another giggle while bashing another walkers’ heads against the front of the vehicle- Oh, yeah. -The growling continues, you suppose it must be a herd attracted by all the noise that has been going on the past few hours. The brakes squeal and the engine shuts off, you can hear the keys jingle in Negan’s hand. Then grunts and walks to the back, you just stay and observe, then he squats on Rick’s side who is sitting on the floor- You are mine. The people back there -Rick does not met Negans' eye- they are mine. This -He shows Rick the ax- This is mine.

 

You can hear a big amount of walkers approaching the RV for all the grunting noise. Then Negan stands up and walks to the door opening it and does something you would not expect. After killing one of the undead, looks at Rick whose eyes are on the carpet that covers the floor and with a naughty face, he throws the ax on the roof of the motorhome. You know it by the sound on the roof- Hey, Rick go get my ax. Let's be friends -Rick looks at him for a second, pissed off, not wanting to bow his will to Negan’s ways of humiliating people. Another walker tries to get inside to eat your tasty flesh- Oh -Negan says in a chuckle then bashes its head with Lucille. Negan sighs and angrily approaches to Rick and threatens him with Lucille in front of his face- Get my ax -Then moves away leaving some space to the guy to go to the door. You can see in the expressions of his face that Rick is struggling to give up. But then Negan throws him out of the truck and closes the door behind him, you stay put looking at Negan, who is now looking back at you-.

 

\- I can't wait to get home -You whisper, looking away while you stand up, more for yourself than anything else-.

 

\- Yeah. Well. I have a better idea after what I’ve seen later on -Says Negan with a lusty tone but keeping the whisper. You suppose he is referring to the fact that you saved his gorgeous face from a punch-.

 

\- -You say looking at him receiving a ‘sorry but not sorry’ look-  It was nothing. But I was referring to go take a nap -You talk back, walking to get next to him, but he doesn't seem to be in the mood to get fought back-.

 

\- I was expecting to end what we started before. Maybe get that sweet a- -You gave him a killshot glare but you get as a reaction a dark smile-.

 

\- Language -You say in a calmed tone-.

 

\- Hey, didn’t mean to- -Says him more relaxed but gets interrupted by Ricks' footsteps getting on the roof of the RV and then he looks up forgetting about you, loud enough for Rick to hear it says- Bet you thought you were all gonna grow old together, sittin' around the table at Sunday dinner and the happily ever after -Makes a little pause- No. Doesn't work like that, Rick. Not anymore. Think about what happened -Then he looks at you. ‘I might not have helped the mood. He can be a dick too..’ You might have changed your expression as you have thought about it because his brows are arched in surprise- People died, Rick. It's what happened. Doesn't mean the rest of them have to. Get me my ax. Get me my ax! -Says looking at the ceiling and then whispers to you- So, sweetheart you are on my top list now. The way you stopped that guy, your fury... -He gets near you again expecting you to react but now you just put your hand to his chest. Then he grabs your hand and kisses your wrist-.

 

\- Let's leave this for the privacy of Sanctuary, shall we? -You whisper in his ear. He puts his hand gently in your throat catching your jaw and kisses you. You can hear the amount of walkers around the RV increasing by the sound of them-.

 

\- I thought you were the guy, Rick. Maybe you're not -Says Negan but this time doesn't look away, his hand moves to the back of your hip. His voice louder and intense- We'll give it one more go. Now, I really want you to try this time. Last chance -His face gets darker when he hears no movement from up, his hand leaves your hip to unlock the automatic weapon and his eyes look in that direction before shouting- Bring me, my ax! -Then he rapidly moves away from you and starts to fire it towards the ceiling, slightly away from where you could hear Ricks' footsteps. Then you can hear him run and the sound of a chain. You two walk to the back window to see him hanging grabbed like a koala to the undead guy on the bridge. Then the walkers start to grab him by his feet when he slides a little from the other body. You look at Negan who just smiles at you. You gesture him in a "Are you not gonna help him?" and he gestures you rolling his eyes, in a "All right, all right!" but his eyes meet the outside again. 'Surely he was going to save him anyway'. The head of the hanging corpse is separating from the body 'Jesus! That's awful!'. Then Negan quickly opens the back window and starts to shot to the walkers surrounding Rick. You have moved away and go to sit to the front, thinking this will be over in a minute.

 

\- Clock is ticking, Rick! -Says Negan closing the window with a knock of his fist against it, then adds walking through the RV- Think about what can still happen -Then you can hear Rick outside grunting, you suppose he's fighting the walkers. Negan winks at you. 'I will do best to keep it up and to not let him get that I find this an awful thing to do' You get why he does it but you find no fun in the situation. Then Negan press the horn, to alarm Rick outside you guess or maybe the walkers. You can hear Rick bashing walkers near. One against the RV. Then he tries to enter but the door is locked, he smashes another one near it. Then Negan opens the door and shoots with his M4 clearing a little for Rick to enter and gets away from the door just before Rick jumps, indeed, closing the door and panting. Negan makes a parade in the space while Rick tries to get the air back to his lungs. When Rick stands, Negan looks at him in his cool pose and moves his and demanding the object. Rick gives it to him in hate eyes and seats with his head down. Negan looks at him, even if he is giving you his back you know he is smiling- Attaboy! -Then Negan sinks the ax on the table again with a hit and walks to the wheel, you can see Rick looking at him in full hate. 'Man, you are _not_ understanding shit...' you think. He is so focused that seems to have forgotten your presence. Then Negan starts the engine and drives back to the meeting point-.

  
  


\- We're here, prick. -Says Negan standing up and walking to where Rick is, who is at the same time giving him the snippy and the 'I wanna kill you' look that doesn't allow to anyone. 'Maybe you? A little?' but definitely not to this guy. Negan sees that and in his way of smiling  you can see he is not having it. 'This guy has way too much testosterone or he is a fucking idiot. Oh lord… Just bow your head and accept you lost, you have nothing to do right now'. Negan starts to talk while checking on the cabinets- This must be hard for you, right? I mean, you have been King Shit for soo long. Losin' two of your own like -He snaps his fingers in front of Rick- Gettin' 'em clipped like that, one nut, then the other, and in front of your boy? That is some screwed-up shit! -He makes those voice tone changes that have you hooked up but that are a thing as simple as breathing for him- Oh. Goody -Says Negan when he finds a bottle of ethyl alcohol and opens it following the motion with a sigh leaves the lit on the table and lean on top of Rick before he adds- You were in charge -Unhooks the ax from the table- Hell -He rubs it against Rick's jacket to remove the traces of clotted blood that cover it, in a gesture of dominance that makes Rick wince- were probably addicted to it. And now -Negan starts throwing the liquid over the metal of the weapon to clean it- well, clip, clip -- that's over. But -He sits in front of Rick as if he were having a casual conversation with a friend- you can still lead a nice, productive life producing for me -Rick raises the look in senyal of 'I'm not fucking doing that' and Negan passes him the ax by the handle, you can sense his smile- I think you're gonna need it. I just got a feelin' -Negan sighs again, you know that Rick is pushing his patience with the useless resistance he is showing- So take it -You know for the tone Negan is borderline angry, you hear him standing and you motion the same but when you look again Negan is throwing Rick out of the RV-.

 

Negan grabs Rick by the nape again to put him in front of his group as if he was a dog. You just walk out of the RV with no rush and close the door behind before reuniting with the rest of the crew.

 

\- Here we are. Let me ask you something, Rick -- do you even know what that little trip was about? -Says Negan without moving. You can see now the faces of Rick's group with detail but you can see too, that Daryl has blood running down his shoulder which pisses you off- Speak when you're spoken to.

 

\- Okay. Okay. -Says Rick breathing heavily-.

 

\- That trip was about the way that you looked at me. I wanted to change that. I wanted you to understand -Says Negan  adding a smile when Rick gives him 'That fucking look'- But you're still looking at me the same damn way, like I shit in your scrambled eggs, and that's not gonna work. I wanted you to understand. So -Negan squats next to him playing with Lucille in his grip- do I give you another chance? 

 

\- Yeah. -Affirms Rick in a rapidly breathing- Yes. Yes.

 

\- Okay -Negan taps on Rick's shoulder- All right -Says standing again and rubbing is nose in a thought- Here it is -He does his walk- the grand-prize game. What you do next will decide whether your crap day becomes everyone's last crap day or just another crap day -Negan gestures- Get some guns to the back of their heads -The Saviours obey- Good. Good. Now level with their noses, so if you have to fire -Then Negan imitates an explosion with the sound added in front of his face- it'll be a real mess -Says with humor and sarcasm look- Kid -He says with the hooking fingers and then points to the floor- Right here -The boy does not move and stays there looking at him- Kid now.

 

\- You a southpaw? -Negan ask him once he is where he had pint him to stand on-.

 

\- Am I a what? -Asks the kiddo with a strange look and some nerve-.

 

\- You a lefty? -Asks Negan as he would to a child-.

 

\- No -Answers him almost despectively ‘This kidd has a fucking nerve!’

 

\- Good -Says Negan tying his own belt to the left arm of the kidd with Lucille under his own- That hurt? -Asks then with no real care in his tone after-.

 

\- No. -More nerve on the show. ‘God, sure Negan will fool himself thinking this kid would do a good Saviour’-.

 

\- Should. It's supposed to -Says Negan with his smile ‘Jesus. I don’t think this is funny at all but he seems to be having so much fun that is getting contagious… Fucking mirror neurons and their bullshit!’-  All right. Get down on the ground, kid, next to Daddy. Spread them wings -Says Negan throwing the boy’s hat away at his back. The kidd obeys when Negan makes him go down the floor and gives him a final push to make his belly touch the floor. Then grunts- Simon you got a pen? 

 

\- Yeah. -You can tell Simon is not impressed by the way he says it-.

 

\- Sorry, kid -Negan takes off the lit from the marker pen and groans when he squats next to the boy. And with the cap still on his mouth he starts drowning something on his arm and adds- This is gonna be as cold as a warlock's ballsack, just like he was hanging his ballsack above you and dragging it right across the forearm. There you go. Gives you a little average.

 

\- Please don't. Please don't -Begs Rick looking at Negan-.

 

\- Me? -Negan chuckless- I ain't doing shit -Then stands Lucille on his grip again- Ahh -Does groaning- Rick, I want you to take your ax cut your son's left arm off, right on that line -’Fuck…’- Now, I know -- I know. You're gonna have to process that for a second. That makes sense. Still, though, I'm gonna need you to do it, or all these people are gonna die -Rick is starting to hyperventilate- Then Carl dies, then the people back home die and then you, eventually. I'm gonna keep you breathing for a few years, just so you can stew on it.

 

\- You -- You don't have to do this. We understand. We understand -Begs the deadlock haired woman-.

 

\- You understand. Now. I'm not sure that Rick does -Answers Negan- I'm gonna need a clean cut right there on that line. Now, I know this is a screwed-up thing to ask, but it's gonna have to be like a salami slice -’Tell me he fucking joking with it… Dude, it’s a kid no matter what’- nothing messy, clean, 45 degrees -- give us something to fold over. We got a great doctor. The kid'll be fine -Then poses for a second adding some dramatism- Probably -Then Negan squats again in front of him- Rick this needs to happen now -- chop, chop -- or I will crush the little fella's skull myself.

 

\- It can -- It can -- It can be me. It can be me. W-W- -Rick sniffles- Y-You can do it to me. I c-- I can go with -- with you.

 

\- No. This is the only way -Negan says calmly- Rick pick up the ax -Says after standing and there’s a little silence- Not, making a decision, is a _biiiig_ decision. -Negan’s tone is starting to raise- You really want to see all these people die? You will. You will see every ugly thing -Rick starts to struggle with in his breathing- Oh, my God. Are you gonna make me count? Okay, Rick. You win. I am counting. 3! 

 

\- _Please…_ -Rick starts to cry- _Please…_ -Gasps- _It can be me. Pleeease!_ -The crying intensifies- _Please don’t..._

 

\- 2! -Shouts Negan-.

 

\- _Please, don't do--_ -Rick keeps sobbing-. 

 

\- This is it -Says Negan after he squats to grub his face and make his point clear- 1!

 

\- _Aaah!_ -Rick is suffering through hell-.

 

\- Dad just do it -You hear the kidd whispering ‘What a pair of balls!’- Just do it.

 

Then Rick stays there struggling breathing heavily and you start to think he might pass out. You have seen someone do so before you got into Sanctuary, being under pressure, sometimes the body just collapses. But then he keeps with the screaming, grubs the ax and points it to the sky getting ready to amputate. Negan squats next to Rick, again, but his face is a draw of winning and pride and Rick looks at him with the most pleading eyes you’ve ever seen.

 

\- You answer to me. You provide for me -Rick nods obediently but you just think ‘Jesus… Negan has his way. One way or another. He broke him’-  You belong to me. Right? -Keeps nodding with his collapsed breathing- Speak when you're spoken to! -Says Negan grubbing Rick’s face violently- You answer to me! You provide for me!

 

\- Provide for you -Answers Rick in a sly of voice-.

 

\- You belong to me, right?! 

 

\- Right -Rick answers with a heavy breathing tone-.

 

\- Right -Negan wins. ‘Negan always wins’ You can see it now, clear as pure water- That. Is the look I wanted to see -Negan stands but it seems it’s not over as he grubs the ax again- We did it all of us, together, even the dead guys on the ground. Hell, they get the spirit award, for sure -Sighs- Today was a productive day! -Then sighs again- Now, I hope, for all your sake, that you get it now. That you understand how things work. Things have changed. Whatever you had going for you, _that,_ -And adds chuckling- is over now. Ah -He groans before adding a what puts you on alert pointing to Daryl with Lucille- Dwight load him up -Dwight has to put some effort to put him back in the back of the van. Then points at him with the crossbow. Then you look Daryl for a last time, his eyes meet yours before they close the doors. Negan squats, again, next to Rick- He's got guts -'Yeah, he does'- not a little bitch like someone I know. I like him. He's mine now. But you still want to try something? "Not today, not tomorrow." "Not today, not tomorrow"? I will cut pieces off of -He looks confused and directs his eyes to Simon- Hell's his name?

 

\- Daryl -Simon answers solemnly-.

 

\- Wow -Negan chuckless- That actually sounds right -Then looks back to Rick- I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put them on your doorstep -Smiles- or, better yet, I will bring him to you and have _you_ do it for me -Then chuckles and taps Rick's shoulder before standing up again- Ahh! -He groans- Welcome to a brand-new beginning, you sorry shits! I'm gonna leave you a truck. Keep it. Use it to cart all the crap you're gonna find me -Then everybody starts to move, so does Negan. You too in his direction- We'll be back for our first offering in one week. Until then ta-ta.

 

You leave along with Negan, right behind him and you both get into the car. There and then the tiredness hit you right in the face. ‘Shit I’m getting too comfortable… I was never this tired when alone’. But you put your seat back and close your eyes in a trustful gesture towards Negan. You can feel his glare for a second and you just relax and let the darkness consume you. Then you are in a different place, it’s a cold night to be outside but your group has not found a shelter and it has been two days of walking around trying to find food and medicine for Eric, the member that has been ill for a few days and it’s just getting worse, but with no luck. You have no other option than to light a fire for all of you to warm up. Laura and Alan, the blonde couple will keep the watch during the night so the rest of you can just sleep. 

 

Then you wake up by a loud scream and you find that Eric has inexplicably become a walker, he had just a bad cold, no bite, no scratch and he was attacking your mum who slept right next to him to offer some aid during the night. He had ripped her throat out already by the time you all reacted so your first option is to put a bullet through “its” head. Then you look at your mum and see she’s choking on her own blood and out of love and compassion you show mercy and shoot her right in the middle of the forehead. Then you just stay there looking at her breathless body with no light in her eyes. She’s gone. Your mother is dead. You feel the wet tears fall through your cheeks but you are numb, your thoughts collapsing and then you feel a hand pulling you and you come back to reality. The secreams and the gunshot have attracted the walkers around you. Some members of your group are already dead on the bloor with a mass of their body inside some walking corpse and you run in the direction you are being pulled. Your brother has your hand and you two are already breathless. 

 

After killing a few walkers you two get on a tree and then is when you notice your hand is wet on your brothers blood. He’s been bitten in his arm and is already losing so much blood from an artery. 

 

\- John -He hushed you-  John -You whisper- You are bleeding -Like if he hasn’t noticed yet he looks at his arm under the light of the moon-.

 

\- Shit! -He whispers- Fuck! -You see a walker go the way you just came from- You have to shoot me Allie. 

 

\- What!? No! -He hushes you again- No way…

 

\- I’m going to die Alice -That shot you like a bullet through the heart. You started to sob- I don’t want to become one of those things and I will only slow you down to become just one of them. I don’t want to put you in danger.

 

\- Please don’t… -You start to cry. You feel weak and lonely, you are going to lose the only people you ever loved in you life in the same night. Your mum and your brother, wiped out like dust on a table- I can’t do this alone… Please…

 

\- Allie, I love you, I want you to try and live. There has to be somewhere you can live a life there has to be somewhere, I want you to find it. I want you to fight for it. I want you to live. Promise me you will live -You don’t say anything- Promise me, Alice.

 

\- I promise -You say and hugh him to feel his heart working so hard to make the blood run through his body-.

 

\- You have to do it now -You don’t know how much time has passed but you can see your brother looks whiter. He tries to pick up the gun that is still in your hand but you put your hand away. He looks at you eyes in a begging question but you can’t do it-.

 

\- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… -He just nods but with a fast movement he takes the gun out of your hand and shoots himself in the temple-.

 

You whimper and automatically hold his body that is about to fall. You hug him there and bury your head on his chest, letting the knot in your throat break in a cry. You wake up in a whimper as someone's hand moves you. You panic for a second and the notice you're still on Negan’s car and he’s the one that has moved you.

 

\- Sorry love. You seemed to be going through hell in there -You notice the warm sensation of tears falling through your cheeks- Oh darling… -You rush to dry your skin out of weakness showing up-.

 

\- I’m fine -He looks at you with a ‘Bullshit’ glare and puts his eyes back to the road. You notice you’re shaking and put your seat straight. You rub your hands that feel weirdly numb. ‘The nightmare is back. It has to mean something’. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Leave a coment below! See you guys soon (I hope) XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Some sexy time!

You are still restless  when you come out of the car. Negan starts ordering you, Saviours, to go and take a nap when you see Dwight taking Daryl out of the van. Negan gives him a nod, then walks to the door and disappears through it. You feel the urge to go behind them and make sure Daryl is fine. But it's not the moment for that. So painting the best face you can, you lead your way to the corridors. Then you feel a big and warm hand take hold of your wrist and your first response is to back off and free your hand before you realize it’s him.

 

\- What’s going on? -He asks serious-.

 

\- Sorry I'm really tired -And you show up your teeth in a smile. Negan is not buying it-.

 

\- I wouldn’t like to mistake any of your actions, so, it would be best for your own sake that you tell me right now what’s going on -He asks politely and threatening-.

 

\- I just vividly dreamed how my mum and brother died… I think I’m feeling a little bit out of my body right now. Sorry -You answer deleting the smile of your face. You can’t believe the fact that Negan gets closer and puts a hand on your face, in a tender gesture-.

 

\- Go to sleep sweetheart. I’ll see you in a few hours -You nod appreciating the gesture. After that you leave walking slowly through the empty corridors. Once again in your room, you let your body fall on top of the bed and everything becomes dark again-. 

 

* * *

 

You wake up confused and alarmed for a second before realising where you are. It's night time and there is a complete silence, as always in Sanctuary. That's one good thing that came along with the disease. The silence. 'Some day nature will win it's place back'.

  
  


You get up from the bed thinking it can be a good chance to sneak out and get into the cells. See Daryl again, know in what kind of treatment he has been put in. 'Am I stupid to worry about him?'.  You look at the room in the darkness and dress with the clothes you were wearing earlier. Still not showered there is no point in changing the garments. 

 

Your steps lead you to the correct door that is not closed but you take a careful look to what's around you in case there's someone on watch. There's an annoying song playing on repeat but you don't touch the music player. Surprisingly, there is no one looking after the prisoners. Then you take the chance to look which doors are locked before looking after the keys. There's only one door locked by key and then you find yourself entering another room looking for the set of keys. 

 

You open the door to see a plastic plate with some sort of sandwich and Daryl covering his eyes from the light in the corridor. Your eyes fell on his dirty clothes and hair. The man has seen better days. Then you realise he's looking at you. 

 

\- Are you okay? -He's obviously not but it's more an approaching question. You motion to squat in front of him and touch his shoulder only for him to avoid it- I mean no harm…

 

\- Why are you with them? -He asks, fierce eyes meeting yours-.

 

\- Seems things have given a twist. Now I'm the one with the bad guys and you're with the good ones. Who would have said that ten years ago when your brother screwed everything up and you… still choose him -You say sarcastically, he lowers his head just slightly but still looks at you analyzing 'Are you sorry or you are still your brother's puppy dog?'-.

 

\- It was -- You interrupt him-.

 

\- I was alone. Had no option. Also… I thought it could be a better chance of survival -His eyes still hard on you soften a little- Don't lecture me, for what I've heard you killed a dozen of Saviours for no apparent reason…

 

\- If you think they are good people you're an idiot -You chuckle. It seems that some of Negan traits might be accentuating yours-.

 

\- Call me whatever you like Daryl… I've always done right to my conscience, I'm not going against it now -You whisper that last word- I'll also remind you what I said that day: 'I forgive you' -You whisper that near him waiting for a bad reaction but only a surprise look but no words. When you move up to get your straight position, you find something calling your attention at the corner of your eye. Dwight's shocked look from the other side with a sandwich on his right hand 'I'm hungry too, I can't blame him. There's no way to escape this place, anyway'-.

 

You calmly close the door and walk his way handing him the set of keys. Also a dangerous smile, in a warning to keep it a secret. If he was to drag you down, he would fall too. He just nods and you keep walking. You decide it might be a good idea to have a shower and some food, so you hurry your walk to pick up your stuff and rush to the shower, in case you are needed for anything. Afterwards with your hair still dump you sit on the couch, open a can of sardines and cut some bread to fill your stomach. Even though it is turned. 'He's there, eating shit and I'm here eating like monarchy these days. If I was lucky I wouldn't know he's still alive…'

 

You are almost done when you hear a recognisable knock. 

 

\- Come in -You say loud enough-.

 

\- Hello, darling -Says Negan making his head appear through the halfway opened door before entering-.

 

\- Hi -You nod for him to enter- To what master plan of yours do I owe the pleasure of your visit?.

 

\- I thought you were a bit down this morning and also that maybe, some good Bourbon would do the trick. It's your poison, isn't it? -He says showing a couple of glass and a brand new bottle-.

 

\- If I would ever have one, nor that I drink as you know, it would be that one, yes -You smile sideways, and he closes the door behind him- Are you trying to take advantage of me Mr?.

 

\- No -He says going to the kitchen counter, he stays in silence for a few seconds- So, how was it? -He asks while opens the bottle-.

 

\- Uh? -You don't get what he's talking about-.

 

\- How did they die? -He asked looking at you sideways while pouring the liquid on the glasses-.

 

\- Oh… Long story short is I had to shoot my mum after we were attacked and a few hours later see how my brother shoot himself -You say grabbing the glass Negan is offering you and then you empty the content in a few deep sips-.

 

\- Wow! That's some screwed up shit… No wonder you are such a tough little lady -He says looking at you intensely trying to read you and takes a sip of his own glass-.

 

\- … Your turn -You say in a demanding tone to him-.

 

\- You are going to need a lot of these -Says him showing you the glass- for me to talk.

 

Like a spring you stand to grab the bottle and then pour some more in his glass. He chuckles as you have caught him. He explained to you about his real wife, Lucille, who the bat took the name after. How he cheated on her and only after finding out she was having cancer he broke up with his mistress to go back to his wife. Her hurt words about it. How, after trying to fight, she ended up in a bed tied up to a machine that kept her alive artificially. And that when everything went down and the machines failed, she died but came back like one of the monsters that were eating people alive outside. How he couldn't put her down and left the hospital behind. 

 

He is still sad about it, you can tell, and he probably has never told this to anyone to not feel weak but you think it takes a little bit of courage to be able to admit all these things in front of someone who hasn't been with him for that long. 

 

\- Do you trust me Negan? -You ask him sitting completely straight in your couch-.

 

\- I would say you have earned it so far. But you know how these things work -He said with an uninterrupted smile on his face-.

 

\- If I took a decision without asking, would you trust that I'm doing it for the best of us? -You ask him seriously-.

 

\- Is this some sort of game I don't know I'm on? -He says with a chuckle- 'Cause I'm not sure I'm following you… What the hell are you talking about?

 

\- It's not a game -You ask him looking him in the eyes-.

 

\- Darling, like anybody else here you have free will. Even if you use it for good or not, you have it. And until it's shown the opposite, I trust everybody will follow the rules, including you -He says in a cocky smile- So it's up to you what you'll do.

 

\- That's all I needed to know -You say letting your back fall to the cushions you earned savaging-.

 

\- So is there something you wanna tell me? -He asks in a chuckle-.

 

\- I was taking you for a man of your word, If you say you trust me you should keep your word -You say raising a brow in humor but you know he knows of your visit to the cells, he always knows everything, even if Dwight has kept his mouth shut-.

 

\- Touche -He says leaning back. Then you just stayed there in silence, enjoying each others company while drinking- I actually didn't come here to get all soft and shit--

 

\- Sure -You interrupt, sarcastically,  he raises a brow in response- Regret shouldn't be in you speech if that's what those words are. Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you actually have a heart…

 

\- Nor that I care -Says un a chuckle taking his last sip of bourbon- but thanks.

 

A sudden knock breaks the moment. The person behind does not wait for you to answer and you see Negan does not approve it. 

 

\- Negan I thought I would -- Says Travis one of the youngest Saviours-.

 

\- Don't you ever enter into a room without being invited first -Interrupts him with an intense tone- Specially into a lady's room. God… Did your mother never thought you some manners, boy -He's one of the last acquisitions. Too undisciplined for the task, for what you've seen so far-.

 

\- My mother died when I was a kid, I was raised by my father -He says sincerely apologetic-.

 

\- Well, your father should have then -Says Negan in a most calmed tone- Now, what is it?

 

\- Well… Actually… -Says the boy starting to flatter-.

 

\- If you have the balls to interrupt a conversation, you have to have the balls to tell me what's going on boy -Says Negan starting to lose his patience-.

 

\- Well, it's really stupid… It seems that the pe-prisoners you sent to clean up the s

Satellite Outpost… -He makes a pause and you notice he's sweating-.

 

\- C'mon boy I don't have all day -Says Negan already out of patience-.

 

\- They say there's a ghost in one of the rooms and they are causing trouble to the Saviours you sent with them… -Says the boy feeling how stupid that sounds-.

 

\- You mean Joey and Scott -You say- People still believe in ghosts these days…? Unbelievable. -You can't avoid it out of your mouth. Negan looks at you in agreement. 'Or maybe is not that nuts, we raise after we die if we don't have our head burst like a fucking piñata'-.

 

\- You sure is not a dead fucker? -Negan, like if he was talking to a child-.

 

\- Yes sir, it has been checked, nothing is in there but they still refuse to end their job in that rooms -Says the guy whose normal colour is going back to his cheeks-.

 

\- I'll go and see what happens -You say with a sigh-.

 

\- Anybody else can do it. You don't need to -Says Negan, in front of a surprised Savior-.

 

\- I'm intrigued. Apart I know you've sent someone who's loyal but a softie, at the end of the day -Negan shows a sarcastic face- Not trying to throw shade or anything. I'll go and sort it.

 

\- Ok, cool -Says Negan standing- This one goes with you -He points at the now whitening guy- Show him how we do things in here,  would you? Oh -Then he approaches to the boy- Don't enter this room again, not even knocking, or I'll send your ass to the fence.

 

Then he leaves you two alone. You are a little bit shocked. 'I should be careful if that's an owning kind of thing'. But you put on the jacket hanging on one of the chairs and make a gesture to him to follow you. You put the wheels on the road quickly and you drive forty miles per hour but with all your senses on the road. You haven't drank that much but alcohol it's a duping bitch. 

 

\- So, you are with Negan, then? -Asks the boy in a wrong friendliness that you are not up for. You push the brakes making the guy's eyes almost leave it's head-.

 

\- I'll tell this only once. I'll not repeat myself. We are not friends, I don't fucking care if I'm your superior or not. We are not friends. Whatever shit I do, it's none of your business. You don't talk about me and I don't make you regret it. Are we clear? -You say in a totally cold tone- If not, you can leave the car now, It will give you better chances of surviving…

 

\- We-we are clear -With no other word you start the engine and drive fast again. 'This is a sweet bastard, he might die tomorrow. It's better this way'-.

 

* * *

 

You step out of the car quickly followed by Travis. Joey welcomes you with a nod and Scott seems released when he sees you instead of any other Savior 'I'm the less scary on the food chain… Cool'.

 

\- Where is the damn, whatever they think it is, thing? And I want to see those lazy asses there too -Joey starts to walk to guide you to the room- Travis, you stay outside the door, be the backup. If it's actually something...

 

Joey opens the door and the light for you to see. The room is cleaned but unorganised. 'After all they are more scared of Negan than from a ghost.'  

 

\- What makes you think there's a ghost in here? -You ask to the grey suited guys, who are with their backs to the wall in front of the door, putting your shoulder against the frame of the door-.

 

\- We hear scratches and some sort of taps -Says the bravest of the group-.

 

\- Well, that can be anything. Show me, where is it? -You make a gesture for him to enter. He doesn't cross the frame but points to the wall behind the bunk bed. Then you walk there and make a gesture to Travis to help you move the metallic furniture and you get next to the wall taping it. 

 

Then you can see it. There's a weird form on the lower part of the wall. You tap it and smile. It's a hidden wooden sheet, surely covering a ventilation duct that was problematic. 'Sure it's a damn rat trapped inside of it'. Then you take the knife from your belt and put it on the crack between the wall and the sheet, to lever and open it. When it finally works the little white painted piece falls to your feet. 

 

You take your torch to look inside when nothing comes out of it. Getting on your knees you focus the light inside getting a snort  in return from a really skinny but hairy cat- Good lord. Hello darling, we're not going to hurt you -You stand up and walk to the door- Joey, do you have some cat food in here?

 

\- Yes, I think so -He says with an odd look- Why?.

 

\- Find a box or something and pick him up if you can after he has eaten and drank -You put the door next to the frame- The poor animal must be scared as shit to decide to spend his days here -You put the knife on your belt- Also take a look outside of the building and rapid whatever grill it's broken outside. Or we will go back to the start.

 

\- What do you want us to do with the animal? -Asks Scott who hasn't said a word until now-.

 

\- Bring it to Sanctuary. When he's all right he'll be useful with the mice and rats or maybe someone will want a pet. I just don't want him suffering outside -You say like if it was obvious- Now, you get your lazy asses to work or I'll make sure you don't leave the cells in a week when you come back -You say to the prisoners, who start to walk to the next area-.

 

With no more words you leave the space followed by Joey and Scott with Travis behind them. Once you're outside you stop in front of the car and turn to look at the two in charge. 

 

\- Next time, work your asses to find out what's going on before bothering Negan. You've could have solved this yourselves. It was really easy -You say in a lower tone-.

 

\- Was Negan angry? -Asks Scott - We didn't mean--

 

\- It's sorted, that's what matters -You say opening the door and seating inside. Travis does the same and you drive back-.

 

* * *

 

You're welcomed by 'The man' as you transmitted the news by radio. Following the transmission that Scott sent asking sorry to Negan. For some reason you're in a good mood, you like cats after all. So you approach him with a half smile that he seems to appreciate.

 

\- Do we go back to business? -Says him in a smile-.

 

\- Let's go to my room -You say with a lust tone hidden in a neutral, to look like you are being diligent to the guards-.

 

Travis has been fast to disappear and you just start to walk inside. Few seconds after you hear Negan footsteps start to follow you. 

  
  


When you enter your room he makes sure that no one is around and then he comes in, locking the door behind him. Then he uses the key. You don't lose time and start pouring the Bourbon in the empty glasses. You give the first one to him and then you start to drink. 

 

He takes off the leather jacket and leaves Lucille in on top of the table. You take off your boots and jacket. As if you were synchronized you two sit at the couches letting your weight on the back. After the sequence of events in the last 48 hours you can say you all earned a little treat.

  
  


The bottle pours its last drop in between a conversation about family embarrassing moments. A bottle of whiskey talking about memories of when you were younger. With a laughter you go to the fridge and take a couple of bears. 

 

\- Oh no darling, I appreciate that but I'm still in charge of this place. I can't get drunk until I lose my sense or I could lose my well earned respect -Says Negan standing up- Also as much as I'm enjoying the company, we have business to attend tomorrow morning. So, goodnight sweetheart -You nod instinctively-.

  
  


But as soon as he puts the key on the door  you are over him. You turn him. His back against the door while you press his body with yours in a kiss until he moans. You are really quite drunk and horny. You love his looks and his charm, and that's all you care about right now. Your mouth goes to his neck and his hands to your ass. Pressuring you against his half way hard manhood and moans again. You do too out of excitement and stop the kissing to quickly untie his belt. 

 

You feel the warmth go down on you and you bite his chin, to then go back to kiss him. Then he turns you, and kissing your neck puts his hands on your waist and  makes your ass pressure against his hardness. You move it in circles like dancing making him groan. He starts to raise his hands inside your shirt and grabs your breasts softly with his hand inside your bra. One of your hands goes in between your bodies inside his underwear and you start to caress him.

 

Then one of his hands goes down through your belly and he undoes the button on your pants to get his hand inside your panties. You take your hand off his trousers and wet it with your tongue before you put it back in and close your hand on him to move it up and down.

 

Meanwhile he has find your wetness and is caressing two fingertips against your slick. Then he goes to your bundle, caressing it with the perfect pressure. You two stay there making each other breathless until you take of your hand and turn. Making him free your sensitive zone. You grab his hand and walk him to make him seat on the bed. 

 

Then you take off your pants along with your panties and make him lean on the mattress while you get on top of him. Then you push his pants with his briefs down his thighs with his help. Then you get to his high to kiss him while you allow him inside of you. 

 

When he's fully there he can't avoid to put his hand on your hips to keep you in place for a second and you put your back straight. He groans with his eyes closed. 

 

\- Were you really wanting me that bad? -You say with a smile but with honey in your tone-.

 

\- Shut up and move -He says putting an arm on his forehead with his eyes still closed and bites his lower lip. 'Oh my God…'.

 

\- No -That makes him open his eyes in a sarcastic glare with an eyebrow raised. He puts his hands in both cheeks of your ass and pushing you forward to him as he starts to move his hips against yours, slowly- No-no -You grab him by the wrists and put them at the side of his head. He allows you to do so because he is stronger than you. He has a pervy smile. 

 

Then you look at him serious and with your eyes focused on his you start to move your hips in a slow motion. Without separating from him you start to rotate your hips in spiral, his smile changes and he looks at you as if he has never seen you before. You notice he swallows. 

 

You take off your shirt to allow him to see your hips. He leans forward putting a hand on your back and another on the right side of your neck and jaw, then nibbles your neck making you moan. You put your hands lower to take off his jacket and he allows it and separates his lips from your neck to free himself from his white T-shirt. Then you grab his face to kiss him while you start to rock your hips and he puts a hand on your nape and hugs you with the other. You moan on his lips and he bites the lower one. Then you go back to the spiral slowly and deep. He lets his head fall on your shower and groans. 'I'm getting on his weak point'. You smile while you let your fingers slide through his hair. Then he loses it.

 

He turns you to your back on the bed and starts to give you loving kisses while he moves his hips deep but sofly inside of you. When you touch his jaw as he kisses your chest you notice the tension. 'He's almost there'. But he wants you to go first as always. You turn you both again to the cowgirl position and he groans. 

 

\- My way, love -You say and he chuckles in a frustrated way, letting his back fall on top of the now twisted blanket. You start to rock your hips in a wavy way that gets you on your edge all times. He notices it and allows you to use his gear for your pleasure but with his hands on the side of your waist and not losing the eye contact. Then you almost get there and he pulls you to his chest to end you himself with his devilish hips. You moan against his chest in a high pitch as you reach an intense climax. You stay there for a few seconds to catch your breath but decide to get him there to with your sharp weapon and raising your upper body and putting your hands on his chest you bounce separating just a few centimeters and mix it with a spiral he lets his head fall and closes his eyes getting near his climax. Then you go harder and in a matter of seconds and after you nip his neck he groans and bursts inside of you. You fall on top of him. Both bodies in pearls of sweat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you guys enjoyed it! I would love to receive some coments! See you soon!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Layla, again, sorry for deleting your coment by mistake it will always be the first and lovely coment that I received. You are free to repost! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the first chapter! Do you guys like it?Leave your comments! I can't wait to write the next one :)


End file.
